Have I Ever Steered You Wrong?
by taggerung0254
Summary: Vincent is having to deal with many uncomfortable things, such as friends, conversations and love advice from a demon. Yuffentine, from both Yuffie's and Vincent's POV. Rated for language and adult situations.
1. Chapter 1

**Went looking through all of my 'non-posted' stories and found this little gem. I forgot about it, but I'll post what I have and work a little on it here and there. It's sort of angsty, which you all know isn't my usually cuppa, but I like it. **

**I do not own FF VII or any of her characters. I just borrow them. **

The Highwind had landed in a large field for the night. No one on board had gotten much rest for the past three nights, so Cid had issued the command to land. The safety of his airship was of utmost importance.

Yuffie, thankful for the ship being still, was laying on the roof of the ship, wrapped in a blanket and watching the stars. She was so rarely quiet or still, no one would have believed it was her laying there. The night sky was different from that of Wutai. None of the constellations were the same and the stars were all different. It made her homesick. She wanted to look up at the stars and see mighty Leviathan winding his way up to the heavens.

She sighed sadly, frowning at the night sky. The truth of the matter was that she was lonely. Not even the stars were familiar enough to give her company as they did at her home. She was the youngest of the group, and treated as a child for the most part. They never expected anything out of her other than mischief and trouble. It continued to surprise them when she said something intelligent. They cared for her, she knew, but she still wished they would realize that she was not a little girl to be taken care of.

Yuffie almost growled when her solitude was broken by most of AVALANCHE coming out onto the deck. She wrinkled her nose at the smoke from Cid and Barret's cigarettes. _They really need to quit, the jackasses. I hate smelling like smoke. _Tifa was not among them, having turned in early, as had Red XIII. Lacking anything else to do, she stayed where she was, listening to their conversation.

"Man, I can't wait for this to be over." Cid said.

"Want t'go home to Shera?" Barret replied, teasing the pilot.

"Can it, $&#&." Yuffie could imagine Cid's glare as he puffed on a cancer stick. "Cloud's the lucky one. He's got Tifa here with him."

"What do you mean, with me?" Cloud asked.

"Man, you're $&#$ retarded. You don't even notice she's hot for you. &$, if you don't want her, I'll go after her." He paused for a drag. "One # of a looker, that one."

"I'll say!" Cait Sith said. It was hard to believe that a man as serious as Reeve was in control of the stuffed cat and moogle. The cat was obnoxious at times, but serious at others. No one could figure out if it was an act Reeve put on, or if he was really like that in real life. "Nice curves!"

"I'm agreein'." Barret put in. Yuffie rolled her eyes at the men below her. Of course they would be talking about the brunette bombshell Tifa. She loved Tifa like a sister, but it was hard not to be jealous of all the attention her body and looks got.

"What'd ya think, Vincent?" Cait put in, surprising Yuffie. Vincent usually kept himself absent from any and all unnecessary conversations.

"She is quite lovely." Yuffie sighed. Even Vincent, the man still obsessed with a dead woman, thought Tifa was beautiful. She jumped when a loud yelp was heard from below, followed by Cid's curses.

"&# brat! I told her to quit leaving these &$ star things layin' around!"

"Must you call her that?" Vincent said, once again surprising Yuffie. Not only was he talking, he was almost defending her.

"Yeah! Cause she's a $#&#$ brat!" Barret grunted, supposedly in agreement.

"She's not that bad, Cid." Cloud said.

"Yeah! She's nice if you give her the chance to be!" Cait put in. "She's cute too."

"Cute? You're head really is stuffed, ain't it?" Cid said.

"HEY! You're gunna tell me you don't think she's even the slightest bit cute?"

"Alright, maybe a little. Never gunna be in the same league as Tifa, though." Yuffie could feel her heart sink with Cid's words. She agreed with him personally, but hearing it said out loud hurt. "She's a #$& tomboy. So what if she's got a nice waist? I've seen men with a bigger chest than she's got." She heard him light another cigarette, tears pooling in her eyes.

"That would be because she binds her breasts down." Vincent said into the short silence. His words were clipped, but no one would notice that but Yuffie. She was the only one to spend time with him outside of battles.

"How d'you know, Vampire? Isn't she a bit YOUNG fer you?"

"I do not take underage girls to bed, Cid. I will thank you not to imply otherwise." Vincent was a gentleman in every way, and they all knew it. Cid was just trying to push his buttons. The logic behind that must be faulty, seeing as no one in their right mind would want to annoy a man with demons in his head. "And I know that because she had to change her shirt on a trek earlier in our journey. I heard Tifa and Yuffie speak of it."

"What's yer point? She'll never be one to stop the #$#$&#& traffic. It'd be funny to see her try and be a girl, though." They all laughed, with the exception of Vincent, who must have gotten up from his seat.

"I have no wish to listen to you speak so of a teammate. Especially when she is undeserving of it."

"What's up wi' you, Vincent? You're all protectin' her and $#" This was from Barret.

"Yuffie is the only one of you who can meet my eyes without fear." The others stayed silent while he left the deck. They waited for the door to shut before continuing.

"She's still a &#&#$( brat."

Yuffie, who now had tears streaming down her cheeks, was fighting to keep back sobs. She silently got up from her perch above them, dragging her blanket along behind her. She opened the small hatch that lead to the storage area behind the cockpit, letting herself back inside without anyone knowing. Yuffie waited until the door to her room was shut and locked before letting herself truly cry.

**Poor Yuffie! Cid's such an ass. He really is. Part of the reason I like him. Review if you liked it! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter. Still Yuffie POV. I love Yuffie. I always try and use her in my party in the game. Vincent's another favorite too. I just want to take his angsty self and cuddle him. **

**I don't own FF VII or any of her characters. I just borrow them. **

"I said NO!"

"Yuffie! It's a party! You have to dress up!"

"I'm. Not. Wearing. A. Dress."

"Yes. You. Are." Tifa pushed a bundle of fabric into Yuffie's arms and stormed out of the room. She stood there, flabbergasted, looking at the wretched dress Tifa had picked out for her. It was light and smooth, not to mention small. It was mini-skirt length, and had thin straps on the shoulders. It was a dress made to show off the body of the person wearing it.

"What was she thinking, getting me this?"

Despite her argument with Tifa, she knew that she'd end up wearing the dress. Tifa always got what she wanted, and she wanted her to wear this dress. Even if it would mean eternal embarrassment for her.

"At least it has this lacy, wrap thing to go with it. I won't have to completely die of humiliation."

Yuffie took a lot of time to make herself presentable. There wasn't much to be done with her hair, but the rest of her was another story. Actual make-up found its way to her face, applied with a skill no one knew she had. No one would think that she knew how to do anything remotely feminine.

She frowned at her reflection, turning about in the dress she wore. It was a beautiful dress, and it actually did look good on her. It showed more of her skin than she cared for up top. Her breasts, while not large, filled in the top of the dress nicely once they were no longer bound up. Yuffie grabbed the lace wrap and tucked it around her shoulders, hiding her body behind its loose folds. She made a face at the shoes she was supposed to wear, but put them on anyway. Tifa would just go and get them and put them on her feet if she didn't. Heels were not part of the normal Yuffie wardrobe.

Once satisfied that she wouldn't be making a complete fool of herself in the outfit, Yuffie made her way out of the inn and down toward the beach. The party was being held there, complete with music and food. Lanterns were hanging from poles and umbrellas, and torches lent their light to them. Everyone was dancing and drinking and just being alive. The fight with Sephiroth had been daunting and frightening, but now that it was over everyone wanted to relax and have fun. Thus the reason Tifa had decided to have a party at Costa del Sol.

Yuffie was hovering near the entrance to the beach, undecided about venturing further. She wanted to join in the fun, but not dressed as she was. So she settled for listening to them talk, all of them happy and carefree.

"...where! She ain't here!"

"You sound disappointed, Cid." Cloud was standing next to him, drink in hand, smiling. It was so odd to see him smile.

"She fought too, &# it! Least the brat can do it show up for the party."

"She's probably waiting in hopes that I'll forget about the dress I got her." Tifa said, taking Cloud's drink from him and finishing it off. Cloud almost pouted at the loss of his drink.

"A dress? You're $&( kidding me! Yuffie in a dress is a JOKE!" She cringed at his words, then ran as the group laughed. She ran as fast as she could in the heels she had on, finally taking them off and running with them in hand. Hot tears streaked down her face as she ran blindly through the city, away from Cid's words and her friend's laughter. Yuffie stopped eventually, finding herself in an estate garden. The owner rarely used the place, his wife not caring for the warm climate. A small water garden was before her, but she didn't see it. All she could see was the memory of her friends, laughing at her.

She fell to the ground, sobs ripping through the quiet night air.

**I TOLD you Cid was an ass! Feel free to say it with me! 'CID IS AN ASS!' There! Don't you feel better? Review if you liked it! **

**Taggy**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is from Vincent's POV. I've made the chapters like the personalities of the characters a little. That's why Yuffie's were short and Vincent's will be longer. Not that Yuffie is inferior but she just isn't a long chapter kind of person in this story. Know what I mean? **

**I don't own FF VII or any of her characters. I just use them without monetary gain.**

Vincent was only at the party because of a 'threat' from Tifa. She had said he had no choice but to come, else she wouldn't make Yuffie 'dress up'. Why this was a threat to him, he didn't understand, but he came to the party just the same. Tifa would only badger him until he either locked himself back in that coffin or he gave in.

The coffin was not at all inviting, so he opted for the party.

He was not participating beyond being present, but that seemed to satisfy the group. They were all talking and dancing and drinking, acting like teenagers for the most part. Vincent wouldn't, and couldn't, act in such a manner. He had been dignified even as a child.

**"Hey, Vincent. Take a look at that." **

It was disconcerting how Chaos could see things out of his eyes that he himself did not notice. It was also odd that Chaos talked at all. The other three demons made no attempt at speech with him. It was only Chaos that spoke.

Chaos was not quite what he had expected from a demon. He was sarcastic and had a sense of humor that bordered on obscene and demented, but was quite sensible in most matters. He kept the others from harming his teammates in battle. He also became very protective of Yuffie during their travels. When asked, Chaos said she reminded him of someone and would not elaborate.

_'Look at what?" _

**"By the entrance. Such a shame I have no control over your body, Vincent. I'd have a field day." **

_'What are you talking about?' _Vincent was turning his gaze to the entrance, looking for what Chaos spoke of. He only found a young woman, standing hesitantly at the entrance. She was beautiful in a cheerful sort of way instead being conventionally beautiful. A small black dress did nothing to cover up gentle curves, but a lace shawl obscured the top half of her body. Long legs ended in shoes that looked painful even to him. She seemed familiar, and she evoked the same desire in him that he felt for one of his companions. He studied her face for a moment before going rigid with shock. _'Yuffie...' _

**"Very good! Here's a treat for being a smart boy! See if you can't get her to take that shawl off. And the rest of her clothes, for that matter." **

_'No.'_

**'Why not? She's legal in her country. Besides, how long as it been, Vincent? You want her, I know you want her, so go for it!'**

_'No.'_

**'Come on, man! Just try it out, and when she's underneath you and crying out your name, you'll try to remember why we ever had this argument. For the fifty-seventh time.' **

_'You keep count?' _

**'Got to have something to do. I'll go insane if I don't occupy myself.' **

_'The answer is still no. She deserves someone better than me.'_

**'You're a sick puppy, you know that? You've got a pretty young thing in front of you, just waiting for you to fuck her, and you say she deserves better.' **Chaos snorted at the end of his comment, but remained silent. Vincent kept looking at her, knowing that she was unaware of his scrutiny. Yuffie bit her bottom lip slightly, weighing the decision to enter the beach and join the party or to run away in her mind.

"...where! She ain't here!" Vincent looked up for a moment at Cid before going back to watching Yuffie.

"You sound disappointed, Cid." Cloud was next to the foul mouthed pilot, drinking from a coconut glass.

"She fought too, &# it! Least the brat can do it show up for the party." Vincent scowled slightly at the name Cid and Barret often used for Yuffie.

"She's probably waiting in hopes that I'll forget about the dress I got her." Tifa said.

"A dress? You're $&( kidding me! Yuffie in a dress is a JOKE!"

Vincent watched the look of shock on Yuffie's face be replaced with one of sadness. She cringed, and pulled away from the party and the hurtful words that had just been said and the laughter that came after it. She left, the shawl falling down into a puddle on the sandy ground as she fled.

It took a supreme amount of effort not to go after Cid and drag him along to apologize to Yuffie. Chaos was muttering about the kind of tortures he would like to put the man through. Being skinned alive and set in a giant bowl of teriyaki marinade before being put on a spit was not a pleasant thing to think of.

He waited a moment to gather his temper and keep it in check before making his way to the exit. The others noticed his movement.

"Hey, Vampire, where're you goin'? We're just getting started!" Cid said, taking a drag on his ever present cigarette.

"To make sure Yuffie is well."

"Why? Brat can take care of herself. She's &#$&# late though, so I'm gunna throw her in the water when she gets here."

"She was already here. She left." He kept his temper, but his words were short. His voice was not dynamic enough to show anger or happiness, but it was effective in making people think carefully about what he said.

"What? Why?" Tifa asked, her brow furrowing as she looked for her friend.

"Perhaps she has gotten tired of the cutting remarks you make toward her." He said, walking over to where Yuffie had dropped her shawl and picking the fabric up gently, draping it over his arm. Tifa raised a hand to her mouth as she recognized the object he held.

"You upset about the dress comment? &#, I was joking!"

"No, you were cruel. And she heard what you said, and how you laughed. All of you. I would think very carefully about what you say and how you say it from now on." They had the grace to look chastened, standing around in silence despite the music playing the background. Vincent left them, too angry to say anything more.

**'You're too nice, Vincent. I'd have-'**

_'I have ideas about what you'd have done. It is not needed, as much as I would like to see some of them happen.' _

**'They talk shit about Yuffie and you let them off the hook? If someone did that about my mate, I'd rip out their entrails and hang them with the stuff!' **

_'She is not my mate, and there was no intention of hurting her.' _

**'She's not your mate? HA! That's funny! Why do you let her follow you around and sleep next to you at night, then? Hmmmm?' **

_'If my presence brings her some form of comfort, then I will allow it. How is it your concern?' _

**'Cause you torture yourself more than I can, and it bothers me.' **

_'It gives me great happiness to know that.' _

**'Gee, thanks a heap.' **For all Chaos sounded sarcastic, the demon seemed pleased by his comment. He would think on it later though. **'Go right, behind that big house. She's back there.' **

_'How do you know?' _

**'I can smell her.' **

Vincent made his way into the garden of the estate. It was well kept, the air still heavy with the fragrance of tropical roses. He heard Yuffie before he saw her. Her sobs filled the garden even though they were quiet. He had never heard a woman cry quietly. Yuffie was sitting before a small pond, face covered by her hands. Her body shook with each sob. It was heartbreaking to watch someone as happy as Yuffie be so miserable.

His feet carried him to her side. She did not look up until his hand touched her shoulder, startling her. Her eyes were red, and mascara was running down her face in small black rivers. Yuffie's eyes filled with more tears as she hid her face once again.

"Leave me alone..."

"No." Vincent knelt in front of her, one hand still on her shoulder. She did not pull away, so he sat down himself. Yuffie made one swift movement, and Vincent found that she was in his lap, clutching his cape and sobbing even harder. He wrapped his arms around her, willing to give her what comfort he could. Her face was buried in his neck, tears falling onto his skin. The sobs subsided after a while, but Yuffie stayed in his lap, not offering to move.

He was surprised to find his left hand stroking her hair. The metal gauntlet, a Weapon made by the Cetra, was so much a part of him that he could feel things through it. Her hair was soft and thick, the fingers running smoothly along its short length. The gauntlet was so well made the joints did not snag at her hair. Yuffie had no qualms about touching or holding his left hand. She often did so when dragging him to a store or around the Golden Saucer.

"You should not let Cid's comments bother you so." Yuffie sniffed, but made no other sound.

"I can't help it." She said after a moment. "It's true most of the time, so how can't it bother me?"

"It is not true. You happen to look quite beautiful in a dress." She sniffed again.

"You don't have to say that to make me feel better, Vinnie."

"I am not, I assure you. If Chaos' comments on your appearance were appropriate, I would tell you." Yuffie chuckled softly.

"Now you've got me curious."

**'Tell her. She'll laugh.' **

_'How do you know that?' _

**'Trust me. Have I ever steered you wrong?' **

"He said that it was a shame he had no control over my body, else he would have a field day with you. Among other things that do not bear repeating." She giggled, sitting up slightly but still leaning on his chest.

**'Told you.' **

"So now I have a demon lusting after me? Hehe."

**'Not just a demon. You lust after her too, Vincent, you know.' **

_'Be silent.' _

**'You should kiss her. She'll like it.' **

_'No. I will not take advantage of her in this state.' _

**'So you'll take advantage of her in another state? Great! Let's get her happy and you laid!' **

_'Why are you so concerned over this matter?' _

**'It's not right to have a pretty young girl fall for you and not fuck the daylights out of her.' **

_'I should know better than to ask you questions.' _He sighed mentally.

**'Don't you sigh at me, Vincent. It's not like I said fuck the daylights out of her and run. She's the perfect mate for you!' **

_'Enough. I will not ruin her for one night of pleasure. Besides, she is too young.' _

**'You are so uptight...' **Chaos remained silent after that, a thing Vincent was grateful for. The last thing he needed was relationship advice from a demon.

"Planet to Vinnie! You're a million miles away." He came back to his surroundings with a start, finding Yuffie still in his lap but sitting up on her own. A slightly concerned expression had settled on her face. "What were you fighting with Chaos about?"

"How would you know that, Yuffie?"

"Your eyes get unfocused." She was looking into his eyes now, and Vincent noticed the tear smeared make-up around her eyes. It made him frown.

"Would you like to return to the beach?" Yuffie sighed heavily and shook her head, once again leaning against his chest. "The inn, then?" She nodded, and clutched his cape in a fist.

**'You should stay here.'**

_'She wishes to leave.' _

**'You should still stay here.'**

_'Why?' _

**'Your friends are out looking for the two of you. Probably trying to catch you going at it.' **

_'Do you think of nothing but sex?' _

**'I think about a lot of things, but sexual comments seem to bother you so I make them a lot instead of keeping them to myself.' **Vincent sighed, but took the demon's advice and stayed put for the time being. Chaos was not human, and he did not trust him as such, but he was not devious to the point of bringing Vincent harm.

Chaos told him when the other's had left the general area, so that he and Yuffie could get to the inn without being seen by them. It felt strange hiding from people that were friends. Vincent left Yuffie at the door to her room, wishing there was some other comfort he could offer.

**'You could take her to bed.' **

_'I have already told you, no.' _

**'Your loss.' **

"Vinnie?" He had been about to open his own door when Yuffie's voice, small and quiet, called his name. "This stupid zipper's stuck. Can you get it for me?" He blinked at her request.

**'Heeeeeeeeeey, she wants you to undress her! This is your lucky night, Vincent!' **

_'Be silent.' _Vincent nodded and Yuffie looked relieved. She trotted up to him and turned around, presenting him with the zipper.

"I was afraid I'd have to wait for Tifa to help me with it."

The zipper was well and truly stuck. It took a few moments for it to move and then it was only an inch. He tugged harder on it, taking care with his left hand, and the zipper finally moved again, going almost half way down her back. Yuffie made a quick movement and yelped a little, grabbing the front of her dress and holding it up. She turned around, thanking him with a smile.

**'Pull her back to you, and you'll get the rest of that dress off, Vincent.' **

"Good night, Yuffie." He deliberately went to his room, firmly shutting the door.

**'Idiot.' **

_'You are giving me a headache.' _

**'Good! You deserve one for not taking that girl to bed. She'd be wearing just her panties by now. Or didn't you notice there was no bra under that dress?' **Vincent rubbed his temple, then removed his boots and cloak. **'Are you trying to ignore me, Vincent? You are, aren't you? Well then, you won't****mind my waxing eloquent about how soft the skin on her thighs would be. Or how her breasts are a perfect handful and delightfully perky. Or...' **Chaos continued, while Vincent did his best to ignore the images the demon's words brought to mind. When he got into bed, Chaos was describing how much enjoyment there would be in taking her virginity. **'Damn it, why are you the only human that can ignore me!' **

_'Leave me be, Chaos.' _For once, the demon did as he asked. Vincent immediately fell asleep.

He woke up before dawn, a strange warmth next to him in bed. He opened his eyes and found Yuffie in his arms, sleeping peacefully. Her back was to his chest and her hair in his face. He lifted his head slightly to look around. He was still in his room, in his bed. The door was still locked, so she must have sneaked in. Vincent put his head back down, sighing gently. He wondered when she came in to his room.

**'A few hours ago.' **

_'Why did I not wake up?' _

**'You did. She was crawling under the blankets and you helped her in. You even started nuzzling her neck before you both fell asleep.' **

_'I remember no such thing.' _

**'You did it though. You could have her body tonight if you wake her up the right way.' **

_'Do not start, Chaos.' _

**'Fine, but only because of where your hand is resting.' **Vincent felt Chaos 'leave', and he wondered why the demon would make a comment like that. His left hand and arm was extended across the bed, Yuffie's neck under it. His right hand was...touching skin? His thumb was stroking the skin on her stomach without him realizing it. Vincent gently removed his hand, and pulled the over-sized shirt she wore to bed back down. He tried very hard to keep from thinking about how she wore little else to sleep in. He set his hand down around her middle, outside her shirt, and relaxed.

Yuffie stirred slightly, leaning back against him after murmuring something he could not catch. He shifted her closer before he fell back asleep.

**Aww, Vincent's so sweet! I lurve him! Such a gentleman, and Chaos is just, well, demonic. Lurve him too. :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**And here's another one! I'm in writing mode right now. Cranking out chapter after chapter today. Go me! Anywho, hope you enjoy it!**

**I don't own FF VII or any of her characters. I get no money from this. **

Costa del Sol looked as it always did, a paradise resort town. Vincent even thought it was the same woman outside the bar as three years ago. It had been months since he had been anywhere. He had spent the time thinking, much to Chaos' disgust.

He was only here because Yuffie had asked him to come.

**'Wrong-o! You want to see her again.' **

_'And if I do?' _

**'Whoa, did you just sass me Vincent?' **Vincent mentally rolled his eyes. **'Don't you roll your eyes at me! Or even think about rolling them! What's gotten into you? Or is it that you want to get into her?' **

"VINNIE!" Vincent turned his head toward the voice calling him, and found Yuffie waving at him from a group of people, most of them male. Many of those males gave him a rather dirty look. Yuffie said something to the group and ran off toward him. The men stared after her.

They had reason to stare. Yuffie was wearing a navy blue bikini that revealed more skin than it covered up. A white and navy sarong was wrapped low around her hips, revealing the ties on the bottom half of her swim suit. Combined with her running, it was almost too much for Vincent to bear. She had never worn anything revealing beyond shorts that barely deserved the name.

**'Shit, Vincent. You're one lucky human. Make sure you peel that outfit off nice and slow.' **

Vincent did not have time to reply, seeing as Yuffie smacked right into him, hugging him tightly about the middle. His own arms wrapped around her, pulling her closer than he had meant to. The gauntleted hand almost twitched at the sensation of touching her skin in that outfit.

"Vinnie! You're early! The party isn't for weeks!"

"I wanted to see you."

"Really, Vinnie?" She was now looking up at him, the death hold on his torso relaxed for the time being. He nodded and she smiled. "You didn't get a room at the inn, did you? Cause I've got an extra room at my place! You can stay with me. Come on." Yuffie grabbed his right hand, leading him down the street while walking backwards until he matched his pace to hers.

Vincent found himself in a comfortable home overlooking the ocean. The sound of waves would be audible at all hours. There were sparse decorations, a few shells here and there, some artwork and books. Nothing reminiscent of Wutai at all. He wondered about this as Yuffie showed him his room and followed her back into the kitchen after depositing his bags by the bed.

The kitchen had the most personality of the house. Pots and skillets hung from a rack over the island stove, all of them with the air of being recently used. Flowers sat in a tall vase near a window while herbs grew in pots on the patio outside. All of the wood was distressed, as though it was taken from the beach and made into cabinets.

"You still enjoy cooking, I see." He said, examining a pan hanging near his head.

"Yep! And you'd better still like eating it!"

"Of course."

**'Like you came here for the food.' **

"Good! Cause I've got some great stuff to make for dinner!" He watched Yuffie move about the room, pulling things from cabinets and drawers, and removing a large pan and smaller skillet from the rack. All of this was done while she was still in the bikini. It proved to be extremely distracting.

**'She's leaving it on 'cause of the way you're looking at her.' **

_'How would you know how I am looking at her?' _

**'Man, the only way you could make things more obvious is to start drooling. Right now you're watching how the muscles in her back flex and thinking about the sight without the sarong.' **Vincent blinked, then sighed when he realized Chaos was right. **'Told you. But she likes it, so don't worry about it. Hell, she'll probably let you fuck her before you eat dinner.' **

_'Must you always use such terms?' _

**'Hmm? What terms? Oh, you mean 'fuck' right? You don't like that word? Hmm?' **

_'No. I do not like that word.' _

**'Well, what else do you call what you want to do to her right now?' **If Chaos had a physical body, he would be scratching his head.

_'It's called sex.' _

**'I was afraid you'd say 'making love' or something lame like that.' **

_'There is nothing wrong with such terms. If you felt something other than lust for a female, you would understand the meaning of 'making love'.'_

"What are you arguing about, Vinnie?"

"Hn?" Vincent came back to the world with a slight start. "Nothing of importance."

**'Lies! All lies! This is vitally important!' **

"Okay." Yuffie was searching a cabinet for herbs, utilizing a small stool. "Aw, man, where's my rosemary?"

**'A more important question is why are both of you still dressed? Seriously Vincent, you haven't seen her in months. Can't you at least kiss her? And get her top off?' **

"Found it!" She hopped down, an action that made Vincent wish she would do so again. Yuffie set about making dinner, brushing off his offers of assistance. The food was quickly prepared, and they decided to eat like civilized people at a table rather than stand around the kitchen.

The conversation never turned to where he had been for the past months, or why she was living in Costa del Sol instead of Wutai. It was a habit from when they had first met. Neither would pry information from the other. It would come out in due time, when they felt comfortable enough. Vincent had been relieved to find Yuffie would ignore her innate curiosity and wait for him to bring certain subjects up.

The sunset found them watching from the patio, Vincent seated in a chair that reclined more than sat. Yuffie was excitedly telling him about her adventures hunting seashells, using all manner of exaggerated hand movements to make her point. He could not understand why she used them. Yuffie was quite articulate, and had no need for them. After one particularly large swiping movement, he decided to act. He took the hand that moved and used it to pull a startled Yuffie onto his lap. She landed sideways, blinking at him, but not saying anything as one hand wrapped around her waist to keep her in place. The other hand buried its fingers in her hair while the palm and thumb rested against her cheek.

"Watch the sunset with me." She stirred, arranging her body in a more comfortable position but said nothing. She settled, leaning her head against the hollow of his shoulder. Yuffie would not get a very good view of the sunset in that position.

**'Like you're really going to watch it.' **

_'Be silent.' _

**'Oh, I get it. You're the jealous type. You don't want me to see or know anything about her body beyond what she shows in public. I get you. I'm the same way.' **

_'Please refrain from comparing the two of us.' _

**'Whatever. I'll give you and your mate some 'alone time'. ' **Chaos 'left' before Vincent could respond.

"Hey, Vinnie?" He turned his head to look at her. Yuffie blinked up at him several times before speaking. "Why am I sitting on you lap?"

"I want you to be here. Do you wish to move?"

"N-no. I just..." A blush crept up her face, making him smile slightly. This intensified the blush and she looked away quickly. Vincent gently tilted her head back to its original position and kissed her. It was a brief meeting of lips, but it nearly made his hands shake with fear. He wondered if she would get up and run from him. Yuffie was staring at him without expression, making him feel as though it had been a mistake. It was his turn to look away.

A small hand touched his face, turning it so that Yuffie was once again in view. She looked into his eyes for so long Vincent felt the need to run for shelter. Those eyes had always haunted and entranced him. Yuffie looked beyond everything he presented to the world and saw what he hid from view. There was no doubt she could see the fear he was barely holding in check, and the hope alongside it.

When she kissed him, it was as though the world ended and began at once. It was just as brief as the first, but it was more powerful. Vincent tightened his arms around her, laying his head against her neck afterward. He let out a long breath, relaxing. Lifting his head, he found Yuffie's lips with his again. The sun set was forgotten, the twilight finding them still outside.

"How is it, that I am lucky enough to have you in my arms, Yuffie?"

"I kinda wanted to ask that too. I always...wanted you to see me as something other than a kid." Yuffie was playing with his hair and blushing again.

"I never thought of you as a child. Chaos' thoughts about you often echoed my own. They still do." She giggled, remembering what the demon had said three years ago.

"But, why did you have to wait so long?"

"You were too young, Yuffie."

"Legal consenting age in Wutai is sixteen, Vinnie!" Vincent traced the contours of her lower lip with his eyes, marveling at how an innocent kiss could be more arousing than one filled with passion from another. He wondered what it would be like, to have her kiss him like that.

"I do not speak of it in a sexual manner. I had no wish, for you deal with my guilt and angst over the past. I am sorry if it has hurt you." His eyes went from her lips to her eyes.

"Wh-what are you staring at?" Yuffie was blushing again.

"You are so very beautiful, Yuffie. I could stare at you forever and never tire of it." She turned bright crimson at this, and tried to hide her face in his cape. "Never hide your face, Yuffie." He spoke gently into her ear, which was also bright red. "You are very beautiful, and very desirable. I have wanted you in my bed for quite some time." She squirmed a little, pulling the edges of his cape closer around her face.

"You really mean that, Vinnie?" Her voice was muffled by fabric, but she sounded so innocent Vincent felt his heart melting.

"Yes." Yuffie emerged from his cape, her face pink now instead of red. She looked up at him from under her eyelashes. He gave her a small smile, one that was revealed for no one else. She returned it with a lop-sided grin.

Vincent could not help but kiss her again. He managed to keep a hold on himself until he felt Yuffie's tongue brush against his lips. He moaned softly, pulling her closer against him as he deepened the kiss. He found his hands wandering her body before long. It was the work of a moment to remove the glove on his right hand. He nearly shuddered at the pleasure of touching her bare skin.

"You are almost too much for me to handle."

"How's that?" Her voice was quiet and breathless, making it more difficult to stop kissing her.

"Self-control escapes me when you kiss me like that."

"Is that such a bad thing?"

"It is when one is trying to be a gentleman." Vincent kissed her closed eyes and forehead before resting his head against the top of hers. He breathed in the scent of her shampoo mixed with salt from the ocean.

"I like that about you. You always try to be a gentleman. Even if it's really mean to kiss me like that and then stop." He chuckled. "Well it is!"

"I am not disagreeing." He continued to hold her for several minutes more. "Would you like to change clothes?"

"You don't like my outfit, Vinnie?"

"Perhaps too much. Let us go inside. If you do not wish to change, I do."

**Oh, who'd have thought Vincent would do such a thing? And poor Yuffie, blushing like that. I almost can't bear the sweetness of it all. (squeals into pillow) **

**Taggy**


	5. Chapter 5

**This one is a Yuffie chapter! I don't know which POV I like writing better. It's fun to write this way. I've never really tried it before. Then again, Darkest was an experiment for me too, although still in the works. ANYWAY, here is the chapter!**

**I don't own FF VII or any of her characters. I just borrow them. I make no money off them, which is a shame but it can't be helped. **

Yuffie was leaning against her bathroom door, nearly in shock from the evenings events. She had not known Vincent would come to Costa del Sol so soon. There she was, walking back from the beach with a few friends, hair messy and smelling of coconut oil, and he appeared. She ran up and hugged him in her excitement. A foolish giddiness filled her when he hugged her back.

_And he kissed me! Kissed me! I knew he liked to look sometimes, but...oh Leviathan he kissed me! _With a squeal, Yuffie jumped in the air. _He never looked at me like THAT before, though. It was like he was hungry or something. Not that him eating me would be a bad thing...BAD YUFFIE. DOWN GIRL. All he did was kiss you. Several times. And turned you into a puddle of goop while he did it. _

It took several squeals for her to be able to get a shower and change into clean clothes. She went through her entire closet, discarding outfits one after another. _It's not like it's a date or anything, Yuffie. Just put on something comfortable. You can't just throw yourself naked at him! _Yuffie finally settled for some pink cotton draw string pants that were loose all the way down and a white tank top.

_No make-up either. He didn't seem to mind earlier, so..._

It took three tries before she could open her bedroom door and walk into the living room as casually as possible. Yuffie plopped down on the couch, wondering where Vincent was. It was a little irritating to know she had successfully gotten to the couch without mishap and he was not there to see it. _Oh well. _Yuffie leaned over to the side table and picked up her crossword puzzles and glasses. Vincent was the only person that had ever seen her in glasses. It was not that she was ashamed of wearing them, but it seemed to be a sort of weakness that she did not want broadcast to the world.

"Vinnie, what's a thirteen letter word for 'lacking interest' that starts with 'L'?" She said it loud enough that he would hear her almost anywhere in the house. His reply came from the kitchen entrance.

"Lackadaisical." Yuffie frowned at her crossword book. "L-a-c-k-a-d-a-i-s-i-c-a-l."

"How do you KNOW all these things, Vinnie?" She looked up, ready to frown at his knowledge but blinked in shock instead. "That's not the usual Vincent Valentine look."

"Yes." Gone were the ever present red and black clothing. They were replaced with black trousers and a white button up shirt. The shirt was open at the collar and had it's sleeves rolled up almost to the elbow. The gauntlet was gone as well, revealing the scarred flesh of his left arm and hand. "It still feels rather strange to dress like this."

"Yeah, well," Yuffie watched him walk forward, one hand extended to her holding a cup of tea. She couldn't make tea to save her life but Vincent could and did make it for her. Yuffie examined the fabric of his trousers more closely, and found that not only were they high quality but that Vincent was barefoot. "You should do it more often."

"Why is that?"

"Cause you look good in those clothes." She busied herself with drinking her tea, hoping that she would not blush beyond what she was doing right now. "You found a good tailor, too."

"Yes." Yuffie frowned slightly when he moved her feet from the couch cushions, sitting in the spot they had occupied. The frown disappeared when he replaced her feet on his lap. One finger from his right hand was gently tickling the underside of her foot, making it twitch.

"Do you absolutely HAVE to do that, Vinnie?" She said, putting her cup down on the coaster Vincent had thoughtfully placed on the coffee table.

"Yes. Does it bother you so?"

"It tickles. Can't you think of something else to do to me?" The second the words were out of her mouth, Yuffie blushed crimson. Vincent chuckled softly, setting his own cup down. He plucked the crossword book and pencil from Yuffie's hands and set them down next to his cup. "I didn't mean it like that!" Yuffie protested, covering her face with her hands. Vincent moved, and she felt his hands tug her body until she was laying down. "Okay, well I kinda did, but I didn't say it to mean that!" Yuffie opened her eyes and found Vincent laying down next to her. He was gently pulling her hands away from her face.

"I can think of many, many things to do to you, Yuffie." He stroked a lock of hair from her face with a finger.

_Oh Leviathan, he's going to kiss me again! _

**Go Vinnie! This is getting fun! Review if you liked it! **

**Taggy**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay for another chapter! This is going to be a two parter, seeing as I don't want you guys to start staring off into space, wondering when the chapter will end. I hate that. Not that my writing is all that boring, but anyway, here it is! No Chaos in this one, but he's in the next one! **

**Here we go with part one!**

**I don't own FF VII or any of her characters. I just use them with no gained profit for myself. Okay, well I gloat a little about how great some of my stories are. But that's it. **

"Vinnie, what's a thirteen letter word for 'lacking interest' that starts with 'L'?" Yuffie yelled from the living room. He was in the kitchen making tea.

"Lackadaisical." He was carrying two cups into the living room where Yuffie was, when he caught a glimpse of her. She was lounging on the corner of the couch, frowning at the crossword book in her hands. A very tight white shirt that barely deserved the name was almost as bad as her wearing the bikini. It was paired with loose, pink pants. She also had her glasses on. Yuffie was adorable wearing her glasses. He thought she should wear them more often. Her opinion was that she would wear them when he stopped 'dressing like a vampire'. "L-a-c-k-a-d-a-i-s-i-c-a-l."

"How do you KNOW all these things, Vinnie?" She looked up then, and her eyes widened. Most people would go slack-jawed at his appearance. Vincent had removed his usual clothes, replacing them with black trousers and a white shirt. He had even removed the gauntlet. Half of the reason he left it on was that people tended to stare at the scarred flesh that it hid. The gauntlet was the cause of it, in fact. Yuffie was not bothered by it, so he felt comfortable removing it when in her company. She seemed to notice that he was barefoot, but did not say anything about it.

He wanted to touch her again but could think of no way to go about doing so without being too forward. This relationship was new and unfamiliar ground to him. Until he learned the footing he was going to tread lightly. Vincent settled for tickling one of her feet. He was not ticklish, so he could not understand what it felt like. Yuffie, on the other hand, was ticklish to an extreme few people were. He was barely touching her foot and it was twitching.

""It tickles. Can't you think of something else to do to me?" He almost choked on his tea at her words. It took a few moments to remove the objects from both his hands and hers, but only a few. Yuffie was now laying down right beside him, covering her face while babbling about what she had meant to say. Vincent pulled her hands from her face gently, like they were butterfly wings. She looked up at him, eyes wide behind the rims of her glasses.

"I can think of many, many things to do to you, Yuffie." A strand of hair had fallen on her face, so he brushed it aside before kissing her. It was brief, but he soon found he was kissing her neck in a very suggestive way. Yuffie mumbled something he did not quite catch as she tilted her head to the side, allowing him to continue. Vincent was surprised to find her hand against his own neck, pulling him closer.

"Did you not once think I was a vampire?" He asked between the time it took to move from her neck to her lips.

"Yeah. Still do, cause you seem to like my neck a whole lot."

"Indeed. I like all of you, but your neck is most appealing right now." He traced the line of her collar bone with one finger, hand shaking ever so slightly. "Are you comfortable?"

"Yeah, but I kinda wish I wasn't wearing so much clothing."

"That would lead to a night without sleep. I could not bear having you wearing anything less and not taking you to bed." _What am I saying? What am I doing? I never imagined holding Yuffie would have such an effect. This could go so horribly wrong. _

"Is that such a bad thing?"

"No." Vincent began running his fingers through her hair. It was as soft as he remembered it being, if a little longer. Yuffie closed her eyes, sighing lightly. Her head situated itself against his shoulder, just under his chin. She had always enjoyed someone toying with her hair. Yet, he had observed, she rarely offered to touch or be touched by anyone. Except for him. "Are you not happy with this?"

"Hmm? I am. You just get me excited so easily. Besides," He heard her voice change, becoming slightly sad and bitter. "I don't want you to lose interest."

"What?" Vincent lifted his upper body, leaning on one elbow while his right hand tilted her face up to look at him. He removed her glasses, setting them down on the side table. She was almost crying, tears threatening to fall as she met his eyes. Yuffie looked away, concentrating on a button from his shirt. He had caught the deep sadness there before she hid her eyes from him. "Who treated you so poorly that you think you must give up your body to keep their interest?"

"No one. It's just..." Yuffie was now playing with the button she was staring at. "No one wants anything from me other than sex relationship wise. I'm not girlfriend material, I guess."

Anger welled up inside him at her words. A beautiful, talented young woman was telling him that she was worth no more than her body, believing it to be true. Vincent tightened his arms around her, holding her closer. It was to give her comfort, yes, but also to hide the anger he felt. It would not do to upset her more.

"If I could find the man that convinced you of this," He paused, keeping a tight leash on his anger. "I would beat him senseless." Yuffie tensed slightly with shock. Vincent was never one to use violence easily. "You are worth so much more than just your body." He was speaking into her hair, not trusting his expression to soften for her. "There were, and still are, times when I wished for nothing more than to sweep you away to some secluded area and have my way with you. I would give almost anything for one night with you, Yuffie. But I would rather die than have you think I want only your body."

"Vinnie..." There was a barely contained sob in her voice.

"I wish that you could see yourself as I see you. You would realize you are worthy of being both loved and lusted after."

"Is that what you do? L-love and lust after me?" She was shaking by this point, trying to keep herself from crying.

"Yes." Vincent was holding his breath, disbelieving what he just admitted. His whole body stopped, even his heart, waiting for her response. He was not sure what he hoped that response to be, but having Yuffie begin sobbing against his chest was not it.

Yuffie was never loud when she cried. There were no wails or laments about what caused her grief. Only quiet, heart-wrenching sobs. Knowing he was the reason she cried, however unintentional, was unbearable.

"Forgive me. I had no intention of upsetting you like this." Yuffie sobbed harder, tugging on his shirt. "I-"

"Don't." Yuffie said between sobs. "Don't...say you're sorry."

"Is it so upsetting, to have me love you?" His heart still refused to beat while he waited for her answer.

"No." She was wiping at her eyes, trying to dry tears that were still falling. "It's not that."

"Then what?" Vincent's entire body was trembling, afraid of her answer. A shaking hand brushed hair from her face.

"I just, never thought you'd say that. I wanted you to say it, so I could say it too."

Relief rushed through Vincent's body, but his hands continued to shake as they held her. He buried his face in her hair, wanting nothing more in that moment than to hold her.

"Vinnie? What's wrong? You're shaking..."

"Nothing." He lifted his head to look at her, a small smile on his face. "Nothing is wrong at all, Yuffie."

**BWAHAHAHAHA! You guys were all ready to read some Yuffentine smut, weren't you! BWAHAHAHAHAHA! That's for later on. :) I try and keep smut to a minimum, but these two are just too much fun to pass up! I guess the rating will go up with the next few chapters. Heh. **

**Taggy**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright, this one's a doozie! We're talking smut-a-licious! And it's a long chapter. With Chaos in all his demonic and pervy glory. Did I mention there was some smut? Like I said in the previous A/N, I don't generally do smut. It's hard to write and not have it be like a romance novel or something from Hustler. Not that Hustler is bad, mind you, but those stories are pretty raunchy. I don't go in to the usual vocabulary most people associate with smut. That I publish, anyway. Butthat'sbesidethepoint. **

**!WARNING! There is lots of adult stuff in here, and I don't mean taxes and bills! I'm talking SMUT. Which entails nudity and erections and sweat. If you don't like it, turn back now. (Like people really do that. There are two kinds of people in the world, those who admit it, and those who lie about it. You know all of you secretly, or not so secretly, like to read smut. Especially Yuffentine smut. ;) Oh, and anything in quotes and italics is Wutain. Whatever that is. I'm not going to pretend to know how to write that out. **

**I don't own FF VII or any of her characters. I just use them. To write smut, apparently. I should write romance novels. I'd like to use the word 'betwixt' in a story and have it fit in perfectly. Hehe. I also don't own The Karate Kid movies or Hustler. Or Family Circus. I think that's all. Everything else is mine. **

**'Why does it feel like you're about to piss yourself, Vincent?' **

_'Must you intrude on my thoughts?' _

**'Well, yeah.' **Vincent sighed, rubbing his face. He had been sitting on the couch, head in his hands, attempting to regain a normal breathing pattern. **'You still didn't answer me. No, wait! Let me guess! And didn't I tell you not to mentally roll your eyes at me? I'd swat you with a rolled up newspaper if I could!' **

_'Knowing you, it would be with the obituaries.' _

**'Nah, with the comics, so that you'd get an imprint of Family Circus on your forehead.' **Vincent winced despite himself. **'So, I'm guessing it has to do with your little ninja! I'm right, right? What'd you do? You're still dressed, so it can't be anything too interesting.' **

_'You should be banned to the second circle of hell.' _

**'Believe it or not, the actual equivalent of that place is pretty boring. There are only so many orgies you can take part in and still be excited about them. Besides, some of them go at it for so long they get sores on their-' **

_'I have no interest in such things, Chaos.' _

**'That's right! You're obsessed with your little ninja. You'd like being stuck there with her. Sex day and night, all you can take and more!' **

_'No, thank you.' _

**'Whatever.' **Courtesy was something Chaos was uneasy with, and he became uncomfortable when confronted with it. **'Did you kiss her?' **Vincent remained silent. **'At least tell me you copped a feel!'**

_'Yes I kissed her, but I did not 'cop' a feel. Now will you kindly leave me alone?' _

**'No way! The juicy bits are just around the corner! Was she wearing her glasses? She was, wasn't she? You never could resist her wearing those.' **

_'What are you talking about?' _

**'Like, when she walked into your room back in the day at an inn, wearing them with a book of word puzzles in her hand, asking what 'myriad' meant. She plopped right in your lap and you didn't do a damn thing to move her. Missed a prime opportunity to get her in bed, there. All you would have had to do was-' **

_'Chaos.' _

**'Vincent.' **

_'For a creature two-thousand years old, you certainly are immature.'_

**'Now that's plain rude! Here I am, trying to make sure you get laid, by the PERFECT mate for you, and you repay me with insults! I have taught you well, Locust.' **

_'Grasshopper.' _Vincent said, rubbing his temple.

**'Huh?' **

_'It is 'Grasshopper', not 'Locust'.' _

**'Same difference. So, back to the point of this conversation, wh-HEY! Why does she look like she was crying? What did you say to make her cry! You're supposed to end up in bed with her, not mopping up tears.' **

Vincent looked up to find Yuffie walking back into the room from washing her face. Her eyes were red, as well as her cheeks, but there were no melancholy notes in her expression. Yuffie gave him a grin when he held out his hand, silently asking her to come back to him. She complied, reaching out and taking his hand when she came near enough. He pulled her close, wrapping his hands around her waist as he rested his head on her stomach. Vincent felt one hand slide into his hair while the other one came to rest on the nape of his neck.

**'You two are so sweet together, it's disgusting.' **

_'Then please leave.' _

**'Nope.' **

"You okay, Vinnie?"

"Yes."

**'You'll be even better if she puts those glasses back on and gets on your lap. You'd have that shirt off in two minutes flat.' **

"Are you hungry? I'll make something for you."

**'You should eat her. I bet she'd taste good, Vincent.' **

"No, thank you."

"Sure you don't want anything?"

"Just you, Yuffie."

**'I was going to say that. Stealing my lines.' **

"Aw, you're making me blush." Vincent smiled against her shirt. "Want to go to bed, then?"

"Not without you."

**'Okay, who are you and what have you done with Vincent! Seriously, man. It's a sad state of affairs when a human can perve along with me.' **

"Okay."

"Go and change for bed, then."

**'Just get her naked, and you won't have to change clothes. Think of it as saving laundry detergent and water.' **

"Alrighty."

**'You're ignoring me again, aren't you?' **

Vincent stayed seated for a short time after Yuffie walked into her bedroom. He finally stood up and went to his own room, ignoring Chaos' grumblings about being ignored. He had his own thoughts and worries to deal with, he had no wish to listen to an irate demon throw a tantrum.

**'I'm NOT throwing a tantrum!' **

_'If you were two years old, it would be considered a tantrum.' _

**'In case you haven't heard, I'm two-THOUSAND years old. So it's not a tantrum. Ass.' **

_'Have you suddenly developed Turret's Syndrome, Chaos?' _

**'No. What's with you lately? You're acting different. I mean, you actually KISSED your little ninja!' **

_'It suddenly seemed worth it to try. That is all.' _

**'You wanted to confess your undying love for her.' **Vincent received a mental image of Chaos, hands clasped under his chin and batting his eyelashes while a violin played in the background. He then saw Chaos take the violin and bash the player over the head with it. **'You did it though, I'm impressed. You finally got Yuffie as your mate!' **

_'She is not my mate. Where do you get this nonsense?' _

**'Not nonsense! Humans just use pretty words, like marriage, cause they don't want to compare themselves with animals. You ARE animals, and go through the same kinds of mating rituals as animals. Put on a show to get attention, convince them to mate with you and have offspring. Which begs the question: when are you going to have kids with her?' **

_'Again, where do you get these ideas? There is no reason for us to have children now. There is not even a guarantee she would WANT a child with me.' _

**'Right. And the fact that she's nearly always ready for you to take to bed means nothing.' **

_'That does not mean she wishes for a child.' _

**'She wouldn't be that way if she DIDN'T want them with you. It's a subconscious thing with you humans. She wouldn't want you if you weren't a good mate for her.' **

_'Why am I having this conversation with you?' _

**'Cause the idea of kids with her is appealing to you, else you'd just ignore me like usual. It's fine to think that! Just remember, if you want a boy, make sure you do it doggie-style, and a girl is with her on her back. Got it?' **Vincent pinched the bridge of his nose, brow furrowed. **'Oh, and if you do it standing up while wearing shoes and red socks she won't get pregnant.' **

_'You are obnoxious.' _

**'Thanks for noticing!' **The demon's enthusiasm and happiness at that statement almost made Vincent go cross-eyed.

"Does your head hurt, Vinnie?" Both Vincent and Chaos started at the sound of Yuffie's voice. She was walking up to Vincent, wearing the usual over-sized shirt she slept in. It fell mid-thigh and was so large on her the neck exposed most of her collarbone and some of her shoulders.

**'Too bad I can't have her. Those legs would be so fun to travel up.' **

"Only because of Chaos."

"Oh. You just looked like you were in pain, is all. I'll leave you alone, since your head hurts." Yuffie turned to leave, but he caught her hand before she took a step.

"No." She turned back to him, and he pulled her into an embrace. Vincent nearly jumped when he felt her hands and arms against his skin. He had forgotten to take off the shirt after unbuttoning it. It was more than pleasant, bringing a feeling of warmth to his body that had not been there a few seconds ago. "I have missed sleeping next to you."

**'Yeah, and the hard-on it always threatened to give you. Just sleep with her, she wants you to.' **

"Me too. But I remember when you woke up the first time I crawled into bed with you. That was the first time I ever saw you scared."

"I thought perhaps I had walked to your room in my sleep."

**'You weren't scared of that. You woke up caressing skin and it got you horny.' **

Yuffie pulled away from him slightly, and he loosened his hold on her. She did not move away as he expected. Instead, both arms wrapped around his neck, gently tugging his face down to kiss her. It was incredible to his mind how easily Yuffie could ignite lust in him with a simple kiss.

**'Stop being a prude and just give in. You'll both be happy. For an hour or so, then you'll both be horny again. Kinda like eating Wutain food.' **

_'I will do nothing with you still present.' _

**'Okay, okay. I can take a hint. You'd better do something fun if I'm going to be bored while I'm away.' **Chaos 'left' for the second time in one day.

Vincent took immediate advantage of the demon's absence, engaging Yuffie's tongue with his own. She made a soft noise in her throat and ran a hand down his neck to his shoulder. She also pressed her body against his, electing a moan from Vincent. He broke it off for a moment, looking around for the bed. It was off to his right, barely four steps away. Yuffie moved, pulling away from him. He frowned at this, but found his shirt in her hands as she took a step toward the bed, taking him along with her.

"You don't have to do this, Yuffie."

"I know. But I want to." They reached the bed, Vincent pulling the sheets back with one hand while the other held Yuffie in place against him. She crawled on to the bed backwards, kissing him in a way that made him yearn to touch her bare skin. She was also pulling him on with her, two fingers hooked into the waist of his pants. He growled when she managed to unbutton them with those two fingers. Vincent took a firm hold of her body, gently lowering her to rest on the bed while still kissing her.

"I could kiss you for an eternity."

"You'd better do more than kiss me, buster."

He smiled and trailed kisses from her lips to her neck, delighting at how she responded to him. They were little things, a small gasp here and the slight arching of her back there. A gentle bite at the base of Yuffie's neck where it met the back caused her entire body to shudder as a small cry escaped her lips. Vincent smiled against her skin.

"So you like biting." He said, placing a kiss on that same spot.

"Just a little-ah!" He bit her neck again, which made her cry out, louder this time, and arch against his body. Vincent began kissing his way back up her neck.

"Are you uncomfortable?"

"Only because we're not naked."

"That can be easily rectified." He slid a hand under her shirt, caressing her skin. That alone was enough to drive him mad. She lifted her back, allowing him access there. Running a finger along her spine gave a strong response. Yuffie exhaled sharply and arched her back well above the mattress. "I will do nothing more than this, though, if that is your wish."

"Don't you dare say that after getting me this excited." Her arms wrapped around his neck as she pulled him into another kiss. He moaned loudly, barely able to keep hold of himself. It was like liquid fire was being poured into his body, engulfing him completely. The feeling only got worse when one of Yuffie's hands touched his bare skin. Her touch, while far from rough, was not gentle either.

She ran her hand down his chest and stomach, the fabric of his pants impeding her movement. Yuffie managed to find the zipper and pull it down. Her hand then resumed its course, sliding under this clothes and wrapping around his erection. He moaned, laying his head against her neck. She stroked the length of him over and over, making Vincent shake as he tried to keep control of himself.

"Unless you wish this to end quickly, I suggest you stop that." She laughed softly and continued. Vincent grabbed both of her hands, pulling them above her head and holding them there with one hand. The other was sliding her shirt up and over her head, memorizing her flesh as he went up, stopping at her wrists. His mouth quickly followed the trail his hands had taken, lingering over her breasts.

"No fair, I'm the only one naked."

"You are not naked yet, Yuffie." Vincent rose, kneeling on the mattress. He let his eyes run over her body, one hand doing the same thing. His fingers touched the lace edge of her underwear, then slid under the delicate fabric, slowly pulling it down her thighs and off her feet. Yuffie kept her legs together instead of parting them immediately. "_By all that is holy, you are beautiful._" Vincent rarely spoke his native tongue. Yuffie had not been surprised in the least to find out he could speak Wutain as well as she did.

_"And I am going to die if you don't take me right now." _

_"Patience." _Starting at her knee, he ran his hand along her inner thigh while coming to lay next to her. Her legs parted obediently for him. He moaned at how easily his fingers slid inside her.

_"I don't want patience, I want you." _Yuffie had freed her hands and used them to grip his hair and pull him into a heated, passionate kiss. The moment he gave into it, her hands busied themselves with removing his shirt and tugging at his pants. He ended up aiding her, cursing under his breath at the difficulty clothes presented.

Self-control flew out the window the moment he slid inside her. Yuffie moaned, lifting her hips to meet him. That moan made him ache to hear more, which turned out to be part of what his body was demanding. The other parts of the demand were for more pleasure and to climax.

He managed to wait until Yuffie was panting his name in his ear. His hands tightened around her waist and back, almost growling as he bit her neck as roughly as he was thrusting inside her. He was vaguely aware of her crying out, almost screaming, and digging her nails into his skin.

The resulting orgasm was more potent than any he had ever experienced. Vincent had no idea how long he spent collapsed against Yuffie. He did know that it was probably difficult for her to breath with his weight on her, so he mustered the strength to move, if only to half lay on her. His arm, leg and part of his torso were still in place on her.

He opened his eyes to find Yuffie looking at him, breathing as heavily as he was. The arm across her body was utilized to pull her closer as he shifted onto his side. She sighed happily once she was settled into his arms. Her hair was damp with sweat, as was her body. He was in the same state, so he did not mind.

_"Did I hurt you?" _He whispered into her hair, running his fingers through it.

_"No. I just really don't want to move right now." _

_"Nor do I. But is there anything I can get you?" _

_"Water." _

_"Very well." _Yuffie pouted at him when the left the bed, but said nothing. When he came back, he found her under the sheet but with most of her back and upper body exposed. Her breasts were barely covered by the cloth. _"Must you look so enticing?" _

_"Can't help it." _She sat up and accepted the glass of water gratefully. Vincent got in the bed from the other side, settling down near Yuffie. She turned to him, glass held out. _"Don't you want some, Vinnie?" _

_"No. I am fine." _She nodded and leaned over to the place the glass on the nightstand. _"I swear, you will be the death of me." _He slid a hand beneath the sheet and onto her hip. It went over her stomach as she lay down, back against his chest.

_"I hope not." _

_"As do I. Are you comfortable?" _

_"Yes." _

_"Good. I do not have the strength to move again." _

**YAY for smut! I tried to keep it interesting without the use of vulgar terms. I think it's an okay job if I do say so myself. There will be more smut to come! ...that sounds so bad when said aloud... And also more FLUFF, because what's a Yuffentine without more FLUFF-ness! Stay tuned for the next chapter! **

**Taggy**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is a Yuffie chapter, and yes, more SMUT! This isn't quite as graphic, for all of you who are squeamish about reading smut. Oh, and I'm not sure now if 'Grasshopper' is from TKK, or Kung Fu. I haven't watched them in years, so I don't remember. **

**I don't own FF VII or any of her characters. I just use them to write smut, I mean stories. **

_I make Vincent Valentine sweat. _

Vincent was always cool and collected, never breaking a sweat in battle or anywhere else. He could be in the heart of a desert and not sweat.

_And I make him sweat! Not to mention curse. _

Yuffie was perfectly happy to spend the rest of the night as she was right now, wrapped up in Vincent's arms and listening to his slow, steady breathing. She wished she had the energy to take a shower. With him. To wash off the sweat, of course.

Yuffie yawned and snuggled closer to Vincent. She always thought he would be a light sleeper, seeing as he was always woke up when she was sneaking into his bed at night. His eyes would open and he would look at her for a moment, thinking, before helping her under the covers. Vincent never woke up after she was settled in bed with him. Sometimes, he would nuzzle the side of her neck before falling back asleep. Sometimes, his hand ended up under her shirt instead of on top of it. Yuffie never minded that.

"What are you smiling about?" Yuffie yelped and jumped at Vincent's voice. One of his arms tightened around her middle.

"You scared the crap outta me, Vinnie! I thought you were sleeping."

"I have no wish to sleep yet."

"Why? I'm ready to drop dead, and you're the one that did all the work!" There was a chuckle in her ear.

"I fear waking to find this night was a dream."

"Not a dream. Dreams don't make my legs shake." There was another chuckle. _He sure seems to be in a good mood. Two chuckles in a span of seconds! Well DUH he's in a good mood, Yuffie! What man ISN'T in a good mood after getting laid? _

"In a good way, I hope."

"Yeah, in a good way."

"May I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why...did you start coming to me during the night?"

"Um...well...I was lonely. No one, really wanted me around. Or at least it felt that way." She shifted uncomfortably. Vincent pulled her body closer to him than it already was, if that was possible. "You never acted that way. And...I thought you were lonely too. I always hated to sleep alone. I guess it kinda bothered you a lot."

"No. I was grateful for your company. And I am glad to have given you comfort."

"It really meant a lot to me, Vinnie. You never told me to get lost or anything. I tried not to wake you up, but it never worked. You always woke up and helped me get in bed with you."

"A scandalous thing for a man to do with such a young woman." Yuffie moved, turning over so that she was facing him. Vincent was looking at her with a peculiar expression. "Yes?"

"Vinnie, did you just crack a joke?"

"You know very well I do not possess a sense on humor."

"How can you say that with a straight face?"

"Many years of practice." Yuffie squealed softly and kissed him.

"I shall never understand why you are so delighted with me."

"It's the same on my end, Vinnie." She looped both arms around his neck and kissed him again. That kiss led to more, and soon Vincent was gently biting her neck again. "I thought you were tired."

"Hn?" He was not quite ignoring her, but he was more intent on getting her aroused than on answering her. It was not as though he had to work very hard at it.

"Nothing." This was different than earlier. There was no desperate need forcing them to rush. While Yuffie had enjoyed the almost animalistic need Vincent had for her, she also craved this. She wanted to feel him touch her as a lover in a romance novel would. There were many romance novels on the shelves in her bedroom. Yuffie had spent countless nights reading them, curled up in her bed, wishing it would happen for her instead of the women in the books. She always figured those women had it because they were tall and well endowed.

Now she had Vincent doing just that, and it was better than what any of those books had depicted.

Vincent was teasing her, his caresses falling just short of where she wanted them to end. It made her squirm, trying to get his hands where her body ached to have them. Yuffie could feel him smile slightly against her neck at her struggles. When he finally did what she wanted, it was almost too much to handle.

"_Don't tease me anymore, Vincent." _She heard him make a noise, almost a growl. It was the same noise he made earlier. Hearing it nearly made her whimper with need.

"_I was hoping to take my time with you." _He moved on top of her, Yuffie eagerly parting her legs for him. Any response she had was lost when she felt him inside her. His hands still wandered around on her, sometimes stroking her skin, sometimes arching her back off the mattress or tilting her hips in a certain way. Vincent was bringing her just to the edge of an orgasm, and then pulling her back. Each time she got closer and closer to that edge. When she finally went over it, her back arched on its own. His arms went around her, hands gripping her tightly. While he was still gentle, the thrusts became harder and deeper. Feeling Vincent come inside her made Yuffie do the same.

Vincent collapsed on her again, breathing hard against her neck and shoulder. She liked feeling the weight of him. She liked feeling the sweat on his skin.

_I make Vincent sweat. _Yuffie smiled at this thought, hugging him tighter. He lifted his head, gazing at her for a moment before giving her several gentle kisses. He continued doing that while laying down next to her instead of on top of her. It was just as well Vincent pulled her against him. She could barely find the energy to keep her eyes open.

"_Why are multiple orgasms so exhausting?" _It started as a weak chuckle, but it ended with Vincent laughing out loud. He kissed her again when he had gone back to chuckling.

_"I take it you are pleased, then?" _

_"Are you kidding? I don't know if my legs will ever stop shaking." _

_"That is how it should be." _

_"I'm glad you came early." _

_"I beg your pardon? I do not remember doing that." _

_"You just made another joke!" _

_"You are obviously delirious. I do not make jokes." _

_"Remind me to hit you with a pillow in the morning." _

_"As you wish." _

**Awww, fluffish and smuty at the same time! YAY for happy mediums. Okay. On to write some more smuff! (My new genre!) **

**Taggy**


	9. Chapter 9

**At last, a new chapter. FFN has been all wacko for the past few days, so I haven't updated anything! BUT, this is a happy little chapter. No smuff, but there is some fluff! **

**I don't own FF VII or any of her characters. I just use them.**

**(poke) **

**(poke, poke) **

_'Hn?' _

**(poke, poke) 'Vincent.' **

_'Hn.' _

**(poke, poke) 'Vincent, wake up.' (poke) **

_'Hn!' _

**'Viiiiiiiiiiiiiiiincccccccccccccccccccccccennnnnnnnnt. Wake up.' **

_'Hn.' _

**(poke, poke)'Wakey, wakey.' (poke, poke, poke) **

_'Hnn.' _

**(poke,poke,poke,poke,poke,poke,poke,poke,poke,poke,poke)**

_'Hnn!' _

**'Quiet, or you'll wake her up, idiot.' **

Vincent opened his eyes, and blinked several times at the clock on the night stand before once again shutting his eyes.

**'Hey, Vincent!' **

_'What is it, you wretched demon? Do you have any inkling of what time it is?' _

**'Really late. Or really early. Depends on which you prefer.' **

_'Hn.' _Vincent closed his eyes tightly, studiously ignoring Chaos in an attempt to return to sleep.

**'Oh no you don't! It took too long to wake you up! Come on!' **

_'I am going to rip out your wings if you do not stay silent.' _

**'That's the old pepper! Anyways, how was your night?' **

_'You woke me for this? I am going to sleep.' _

**'Nooooo. Tell me!' **

_'You infiltrate my mind any other time to find out what you wish to know.' _

**'Hey, I don't want anyone peeking in on what I do with MY mate. I'm not going to peek in on you and YOUR mate.' **

_'Chaos, what is so important that you wake me at this hour?' _

**'I want to know how it went! You're naked in bed with her, so that's a good sign. You both smell like sweat and sex, so that's another good sign. Was it good?' **

_'I have no wish to discuss this, especially with you.' _

**'Man, you suck Vincent! Come on, tell me.' **

_'Yes, it was incredible. Now will you let me sleep?' _

**'Nope. What was the best part? Was it that first thrust into her tight, hot-' **

_'No.' _

**'Okay, how about when you came all over her?' **

_'I did no such thing.' _

**'Really? I always figured you for a 'cum all over her face' kind of guy.' **

_'That is degrading to a woman.' _

**'Not if they like it. You should try it.' **

_'No.' _

**'You're no fun! Did you at least get to eat some Valentine Pie?' **

_'...what...?' _

**'Valentine Pie! Bloomer Pudding! Cum Dumpster! Pink Taco!' **

_'For God's sake will you be silent?' _

**'Nah. Did you? Answer me and I'll shut up about it.' **

_'No. I was busy with other things.' _

**'Okay, I can accept that. So, what was the best part? You can tell me. It's not like I can tell anyone.' **

_'She said my name.' _

**'Why wouldn't she?' **

_'No, not 'Vinnie' as she usually does. She called me 'Vincent'.' _

**'Really? ' **

_'Yes.' _

**'And that did it for you?' **

_'Among other things.' _

**'Now, here's the real reason I woke you up. Now that you've had her underneath you and crying out your name, why did we have to argue about it one-hundred-and-twelve times?' **

_'Good night, Chaos.' _

**'Does that mean I won the argument?' **

_'Hnn.' _

**'Damn it, he fell asleep again.' **

**------In the Morning-------**

Vincent woke to find himself curiously rested and relaxed. He was absently staring at the contours Yuffie's hair made, trying to find the reason for his current state. Yuffie moved, rolling onto her side, facing him. She mumbled something then settled into peaceful slumber again. Vincent wondered why his hands were stroking bare skin instead of fabric. _Not that I mind. Her skin is incredibly soft. _

He remembered stroking that skin, kissing it. He remembered the way her body moved against his, how her skin became slick with sweat. He remembered her crying out in pleasure.

_She said my name. _

**'Are you still stuck on that?' **Vincent glared at the alarm clock ticking away on the nightstand. **'What the hell are you grumpy for? You had a great night with your little ninja.' **

_'You are the reason I am aggravated.' _

**'Glad to be of service.' **He vaguely wondered if he could fall back asleep. **'No how, Vincent. Stay awake and entertain me.' **

_'Would you like a puppet show?' _

**'So long as you use sock puppets. Relax, would you? It's not like I'm asking you to sing and dance for me.' **

_'Then what is it you want?' _

**'Why do you make a little conversation sound like a punishment?' **

_'Speaking with you is mentally exhausting. Now what is it you want?' _

**'Did you know there is a form of torture called 'The Angry Cats'?' **

_'No.' _

**'Well, you see, you take a person and tie them up in a chair in a small room. Then you take a cat, and put it in a box. You following me this far?' **

_'Yes.' _

**'Well, you take that cat in the box and shake it up real good, then throw the cat into the room near the person that's tied up. Then you do the same thing really fast with ten more cats. Then you add more until the room is full of angry cats that are scratching and biting at anything inside the small room. THEN you take the person out of the room and drop them in a vat of lemon juice! Genius, isn't it!' **

_'I fail to see how this has anything to do with me entertaining you.' _

**'See, I was thinking that would be fun to do to Cid next time he calls your mate a brat.' **

_'Would you stop referring to her as my mate?' _

**'No, cause that's what she is. Pretty soon you'll have kids and everything.' **Vincent mentally sighed, not wanting to wake Yuffie. **'Anyway, how about we do that to Cid next time? Huh, huh?' **

_'No, Chaos. As amusing as that may be for the first minute, I will take part in no such thing.' _

**'And what are you going to do when he makes fun of her, saying that she's lying about having a mate? Are you really going to just let him make her cry again like the last time they were all here?' **

_'No, I will not allow him to hurt her. There are other ways of letting him know the truth than bringing him harm. Why are you concerned with this?' _

**'I really want to use The Angry Cats technique.' **

Vincent was saved from answering Chaos by Yuffie stirring and waking. She mumbled something about it being too early and attempted to block the sunlight streaming into the room with his body.

**'Aww, look at how she's cuddling you! You must have had quite a night for her to act like that THIS early.' **

"Good morning." Yuffie stirred again, this time lifting her head enough to blink sleepily at him before letting it fall back to the pillow.

"Nothin' good 'bout morning."

"I beg to differ. I was quite happy to wake and find you next to me."

**'Naked.'**

"Still too early." She moved her head to look up at him. "How come you wake up so early?"

"It is nearly eight. That is not early." Yuffie snorted. "Shall I make you breakfast?" Breakfast was the only meal Yuffie would not make. She would eat cereal and toast every morning if she was left to her own devices. Vincent did not find the same joy in cooking as Yuffie did, but he found great pleasure in watching her enjoy the breakfasts he made for her. She nodded her agreement. "What would you like?"

"Waffles. With strawberries on the side."

"Very well. May I assume that I must go to the store for ingredients?" Yuffie nodded. "Then I shall have to get out of bed."

"Nuh**-**uh. Stay in bed." He smiled and kissed her forehead. "You need to shave."

"I must also get out of bed for that."

"I'll never get used to seeing you without being clean-shaved."

"I am a man, after all. Or do you doubt that?"

"Never in a million years."

**'You sure made her happy, Vincent. Could of done that years ago, and had her as a virgin to boot.' **

_'What makes you so sure she was a virgin at the time?'_

**'You can tell by what they blush at. A virgin will blush from a little caress of the skin. A non-virgin will blush when your tongue makes its way down her thigh. See the difference? And admit it, you would have loved to take her virginity.' **

"Yuffie, would you like to come to the market with me?"

**'What are you, a housewife or something? Who says 'market'?'**

_'There are no grocery stores here, only open air markets.' _

**'Oh. Yeah, forgot about that...' **

"Do I have to?" Yuffie sounded like a child not wanting to get up for school.

"No, but I would be glad of your company."

"Hnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn! Why do you always make me get up early, Vinnie?"

"You should not waste your day lazing about in bed."

"It wouldn't be a waste if you stayed in bed with me." She started to nuzzle and kiss one side of his neck. He was slightly surprised at this, especially when she pressed her body closer against his.

"If this is the reaction of waking you in the morning, I shall be your personal alarm clock."

"Hmmm."

**'Forward little thing, isn't she?'**

_'Yes.' _

"This will not get us breakfast, though." Yuffie sighed, mumbling something under her breath. "What was that?"

"You'd rather get breakfast than stay naked with me."

"There is plenty of time left in the day. Besides, how will I be able to please you when I am weak from hunger?"

"Bring logic into it, why don't you? Fine, but you're getting out of bed first."

**I hate mornings more than Yuffie does. I really, really do. There's just something WRONG about waking up before nine.**

**Taggy**


	10. Chapter 10

**YAY for more updates! This is a Yuffie chapter. :) Someone asked me if this story had a plot. It does, but not like most of my other stories. I just wasn't sure of where it was going exactly when I first started writing it. Not a whole lot of smuff-ness going on here either. You can't read smuff ALL the time. You've got to get some other things, like story-line and stuff, in there too. **

**Congratulations, Cherry Blossom Dreamer, you are the 100th reviewer! (throws confetti) :p**

**I don't own FF VII or any of her characters. **

_I hate mornings. HATE THEM. _Yuffie had gotten out of bed only after Vincent had left it. She was slightly disappointed that he didn't want to stay in bed with her, but she wasn't surprised. He never stayed in bed after waking up. _I guess sleeping in a coffin for thirty odd years will do that to you. Doesn't mean **I** have like getting up early. _She was now scowling at her shower, waiting for the water to get hot. _I get breakfast out of it, though. Kinda makes up for it. Kinda. _

The shower woke her up completely, and Yuffie began to be happy about the prospect of breakfast. She was also happy about waking up naked next to an equally naked Vincent Valentine. Remembering last night made her giggle uncontrollably.

_Man, why am I acting like I just had sex for the first time? I haven't been a virgin for years. Too bad Vincent wasn't the first one. Then again, he'd have felt guilty about that for some reason. _Yuffie had never understood why he felt so much guilt about the past. There was nothing he could have done to stop Lucrecia. Although how he could love a woman that chose that creepy Hojo over him was beyond her as well. _Guess it doesn't matter, he's all mine now. Hehe. _

The occasional giggle escaped her as she got dressed and walked to the kitchen, following her nose to where the coffee was. Her coffee maker was set to start brewing later in the day, so Vincent must have started it for her. She found him leaning against the counter, wearing khaki pants instead of black with a shirt similar to what he had on last night, just in a light blue instead of white. This one was left untucked along with being unbuttoned at the throat. His arms were crossed and he was staring at the floor with unfocused eyes.

_Sometimes I really wonder what he and Chaos talk about. _

Vincent looked up when she took a step closer to him. Yuffie couldn't help but blush slightly when he looked at her. It was like his hands were running over her instead of just his eyes. She walked over and hugged him around the middle. It took a lot of will power not to giggle again when his arms wrapped around her.

"A dress?"

"Yeah. I do own some, you know. I thought you liked dresses." She was wearing a pink sun-dress with white embroidery on the hem and at the top. It was her favorite article of clothing in her closet.

"I do."

"Why's that?"

"They are much more convenient for an active sex life. Especially outdoors." She couldn't help but giggle at that.

"Are you a closet exhibitionist, Vinnie?"

"Not at all. But, if the opportunity presents itself and there is no one around to watch, why not?" She giggled again. "You find that amusing?"

"No, it's just that you're always such a gentleman. Sex outside isn't something I'd think of you doing."

"It is quite enjoyable."

"You don't have to tell me that! Does this mean you're going to be hunting for secluded spots to corner me in?"

"No, but, as I said, if the opportunity presents itself..."

"Guess it's a good thing I own lots of feminine clothing now, huh?" He laughed softly. Vincent laughed more than people thought, they just never heard him. Yuffie only knew because she was always finding ways to be close to him.

"Yes, it is." The coffee maker beeped, announcing that it was done brewing. Yuffie gave Vincent another squeeze before pulling out a mug and pouring herself some. Vincent never drank coffee. He would drink tea, but not coffee. She couldn't live without the stuff. "I should have been more gentle with you." She raised an eyebrow in question, seeing as her mouth was full of hot coffee. He walked behind her, one hand gently brushing the right side of her neck close to the collarbone.

"You're upset about a little bite mark? I'm not. And I seem to remember biting you." She pushed the collar of his shirt to the side, revealing a similar mark to the one on her neck. It was partially hidden by a light gray undershirt. "Booo! Now I have TWO shirts I have to take off of you after breakfast." He laughed. "You didn't wear two shirts last night."

"I was not planning on wearing those clothes very long."

"You were PLANNING that!"

"No. I had only planned on going to bed with you next to me. I will admit, I was...hopeful, that something else might happen. I was, and still am, delighted about last night. I hope I was not too rough with you, though."

"Are you kidding? I LOVED it."

"You did?" He sounded surprised. "Most women-" Yuffie put her mug on the counter before turning and covering Vincent's mouth with one hand while pointing at him with the other.

"Vinnie, if you never have sex with me like that again, I'll scalp you. Understand?" He nodded, and kissed the palm of her hand when he pulled it away. It sent a shiver down her spine.

"You will, I hope, allow me to take my time making love to you on occasion." Vincent pulled her hand up and around his neck while pulling her body against his. Yuffie felt herself blush as she nodded. "Good." He have her a teasing kiss, making her think he was going to deepen it but pulling away just when she was about to take matters into her own hands. "Come, we need to go."

Vincent led her out of the house by the hand, and continued to hold her hand as they walked to the market stalls. Yuffie had held his hand before, but never like this. His fingers were tightly laced with hers instead of Yuffie holding onto his hand. She was holding his left hand out of habit, seeing as he used his right hand for his gun.

"Vinnie, are you right or left handed?"

"Either."

"Really!" He gave her a small smile, apparently amused by her response. "How come you're wearing a gray shirt under a blue one?"

"There are no visible color lines through the shirt with gray. A white one gives a stark change in color."

"Geez, where do you learn all this stuff? I mean, you know all the answers to the clues in my puzzles, and you can make TEA. I've tried for years to make tea." Vincent chuckled at her before answering.

"My father taught me many things. Including how to dress properly."

"But not to make tea?"

"No. I learned that from the cook in our house. She was a beast of a woman, but always tolerated me in her kitchen. One of the first things I remember is asking how she made honey-cakes taste so good."

"I bet you were a cute kid."

"I was told that often."

"Vinnie?" He looked at her, red eyes calm and relaxed. _You'd think red eyes would always look pissed off or something. I could look at them for a year and not be bored. _"What was your dad like?" He blinked at the question.

"He was very kind, very intelligent. He laughed so easily at things, you could not help but laugh with him. My father ensured that I had a thorough education, boring as it was. He never quite forgave me for loving guns more than books."

"Hehe. Do you look like him?"

"Yes." Vincent paused for so long after saying that, Yuffie thought she had crossed the invisible boundary they kept up regarding certain subjects. "If you were to hold a picture of him at the same age I appear to be, you would not be able to tell much of a difference. I take after my mother when it comes to interests, though."

"Oh?" She was afraid to say much, hoping he would continue talking. He never spoke of his family before now, and she was eager to learn more about them, and him.

"Yuffie," Vincent stopped walking, and pulled her back to where he was standing. She was looking at her toes, whose nails were painted bright pink. He lifted her head gently to look up at him. "Never be afraid to ask me anything. If you wish to know, I will tell you."

"I know, Vinnie, I just...I don't want to bring up something you don't want to talk about. You know? That's something I like about us, we don't pry about stuff." He kissed her then, briefly, but Yuffie was blushing madly. It was one thing to kiss her in private, but out in public, it meant he really did love her. Most people wouldn't think anything of a kiss in public, but Vincent Valentine wouldn't normally do something like that where people could see.

"I value that more than you know, Yuffie, but I will tell you anything you wish to know."

"Well, okay, but I don't want to know anything so badly that I'd make you answer me." They started walking again, Yuffie trying to stop blushing.

"My mother was very active, always participating in one sport or another. She was the one that allowed me to learn to shoot."

"What was her name?"

"Lydia."

"That's a pretty name." _I thought it was his mom that was from Wutai. She can't be with a name like Lydia. _

"I remember how she despised her middle name. It was Apollonia." Yuffie sputtered and laughed, slapping a hand to her mouth to keep from spitting on herself. "Yes, I believe my grandmother was slightly vindictive about the pregnancy she went through with my mother. I am heartily glad my own mother did not have that sort of temperament."

"Why, did she have a difficult pregnancy with you?"

"Yes. She was very ill, almost everyday, I was told. My father was ill from worry, and promised there would be no more children if this was what she would go through."

"What'd she say about that?"

"He would never repeat her exact words, but I believe it was along the lines of 'You're giving me more than one child' with several explicatives that he would not tell me."

"She sounds like a great lady."

"She is."

"Is? As in 'still is'?"

"Yes."

"Did you go visit her?"

"No. She is alive and well. Seeing the son she thought long dead might do her harm."

"It might do her good. If I ever had a son," She paused, thinking for a moment what she would do if that would happen to her. _Not that it would._ "I'd be happy, to know he was still alive." Yuffie could feel Vincent looking at her, but she didn't look up at him.

"We are at the market. Did you want strawberries, or blueberries?"

"Strawberries!"

**The plotbunnies are here and they won't let me go! They've teamed up with my muse Carla and are abusing me. Not that I mind much. I just wish they would let me sleep a little more. **

**Taggy**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm tired and cold and hungry, so not much of an A/N this time around. **

**I don't own FF VII or any of her characters. **

_'Would you please stop snickering like that and get it over with?' _Chaos had been silent since Yuffie walked into the kitchen, following the scent of brewing coffee like a dog on the hunt. They were at the market now, and the demon's constant snickering was beginning to wear on Vincent's nerves.

**'BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Vincent, you SLY DOG you! Clever way to mark her as your mate. If you humans could actually USE your noses, they'd know she was yours immediately. And how the hell did you keep the fact that you're an outdoor person from me?' **

_'I have not had occasion to think of it until now, have I?' _

**'Well, no.' **

_'How would using one's nose tell other people that Yuffie is mine?' _

**'HA! YOU JUST ADMITTED SHE WAS YOURS! And it's a little something called pheromones. That and your scent is all over her. I didn't think you had it in you to claim her that strongly, Vincent.' **

_'What are you talking about?' _

**'I'm going to guess a few things here, so don't interrupt. You were the one in control last night, not her. She was probably begging at some point. You fucked her more than once. And I'll bet you bit more than her neck. Am I right?' **

_'Yes.' _

**'See, I know that cause of the way she smells and just how strongly your scent is on her. If she wasn't yours before last night, she is now. And you're in the same boat. You're all hers too. A female's scent works a little differently than a males. If, say, my sister found you attractive and she got close to you for the wrong reason, the nasal cavities would burn like she was smelling sulfur. It depends on what pheromones the other female is giving off.' **

_'It sounds as though you are a narrator for a nature documentary.' _

**'It's still true. Humans just can't recognize scents like that anymore. But what got you worried all of a sudden?' **

_'Yuffie looked...horribly sad a moment ago.' _

**'Why?' **Chaos was scanning the area through Vincent's eyes, trying to find something that would upset Yuffie.

_'I have no idea. Perhaps she was reminded of her mother.' _

**'Talking about motherhood already? Damn, Vincent.' **

_'No, Chaos. We were speaking of my mother.' _

**'Huh. Hey, you're getting a lot of attention. I guess Yuffie's never come to the market with a man before.' **

_'I suppose. Then again, I do not appear to be someone Yuffie would be with on any occasion.' _

**'You don't give yourself enough credit, Vincent.' **

"Yuffie!" Both he and Yuffie turned their heads toward the voice. There was a young man walking up to them, waving to make sure they saw him. He was quite handsome up close, with a boyish gleam in his eyes that spoke of mischief. He wore an honest smile, though, and it was directed at Vincent as well as Yuffie.

"Hey, Joshua!"

**'Hey, who's this little punk?' **

_'There is no need for hostility. He is her friend.' _

**'Yeah, but you should watch out. I think he was checking you out as he walked up here.' **

"What're you doing up this early, young lady? You never get out of bed before eleven if you can help it." He was teasing her like an older brother. Yuffie stuck her tongue out at him before answering.

**'She should only stick her tongue out if she's going to use it on you, Vincent.' **

_'You pick the most inopportune times to make such comments.' _

**'Takes a whole lot of practice.' **

"I'm getting breakfast for waking up early, nosey!"

"Heh. So who's your handsome friend?" Joshua was giving him a piercing look. It was not unfriendly, so Vincent paid no attention to it.

**'He's trying to read your mind.' **

_'What?' _

**'He's trying to read your mind.' **

_'You just said that.' _

**'You're the one with hearing problems. He's psychic. Aren't many humans that can read minds. He can't get to yours, though. You've gotten too good at blocking me out, so he doesn't stand a chance. Look, he's upset that he can't do it! HAHAHA!' **

"Oh! Joshua, this is Vincent. Vincent, Joshua."

"So THIS is Vincent? Nice to finally meet you." The young man's eyebrows rose at hearing Vincent's name. "Yuffie talks about you a lot." He gave Vincent's hand a strong shake in greeting.

"You didn't have to TELL Vinnie that!"

"You talk about me, Yuffie?" He saw Joshua blink in surprise at the sound of his voice. It was harsh, a stark contrast to what it had once been. Vincent gave Yuffie a glance, but found her glaring at her friend. Joshua was laughing at her, which earned him a kick to the shin.

"Why shouldn't I talk about someone I'm madly in love with?"

**'Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, Vincent, she loves you!' **

_'You are coming very close to squealing as a school girl would.' _Chaos went on sputtering, half angry and half amused at his comment. _'And yes, hearing that nearly puts me in the same category.' _

**'At least you admit it.' **

"You're madly in love with me?" Vincent watched her slap a hand over her mouth and turn bright red.

"Oh, gawd, I said that out loud!" Her friend laughed, hiding it behind his own hand in an effort to spare Yuffie some embarrassment. He turned Yuffie around to face him, but she leaned her head against his chest so that she could not look at him.

**'I didn't know humans could turn that shade of red.' **

"Have you always felt like that, or did last night change something?"

**'Look at your new friend's face! He looks envious. I wonder of who?'**

"Gawd, do you have to keep making me blush?"

"Have I upset you?" He stroked Yuffie's hair gently. She had not pulled away from him, so that was a good sign.

"No, I just don't want my face to match the strawberries we bought."

"Aww, but Yuffie," Joshua leaned over, hands on his thighs so that his head was even with Yuffie's. "They're such pretty strawberries. Right Vincent?"

"Yes." Yuffie lifted her head to glare at him, face still red. It was such a level glare, Vincent found it hard to believe she could keep a straight face for that long. "You would make a lovely strawberry, Yuffie." She broke out into a smile then.

"If I WAS a strawberry, you'd have eaten me by now. No one could resist a Strawberry Yuffie!"

"I'm sure you would be delicious." Yuffie giggled and hugged him. "I was being serious."

"I know you were. That's what's so great." He shook his head, and found Joshua shaking his as well.

"You two are too much. Hey, come over for dinner tonight! I'm all alone cause Nadeene is in Kalm with our dad. I'll fire up the grill and make you some fruit kabobs, and some steaks for us men. Please?" He was now giving both Vincent and Yuffie a pleading look, complete with pout. Yuffie crossed her arms and looked at the sky.

"This is me ignoring you pouting."

"But Yuuuuuuuuuffieeeeeeee!"

"You're not going to make me a steak, why should I show up for dinner? Why is Vinnie special enough to get a steak and I'm not?"

"I'll make you a steak. I'll make you the BEST steak EVER. Please? Vincent, help me out here! You get free steak if you come over. Steak!"

"Don't you bring Vinnie into this! I want corn on the cob, too. With the basil butter stuff you make."

"Great! Wait, you guys don't have plans, do you? Cause I'll understand if you do." He gave Vincent a questioning glance. Vincent shook his head.

"Nothing that can not be done after dinner." Joshua looked relieved then smiled.

"So long as it isn't done on my couch. So, around seven then? Great! See you love birds later!" He winked at them and jogged off.

**'He has GOT to be gay.' **

_'I am inclined to agree.' _

**'Ask her if he's gay. She's got to know.' **

_'That is rude, Chaos.' _

"He's bi-sexual." Vincent blinked in surprise. "Everyone gets that look on their face when they meet Joshua for the first time. He's bi."

"I hope he currently has a lover."

"HAHAHAHA! You sound like a little boy saying he doesn't want lima beans for dinner."

"I detest lima beans." Yuffie laughed again, longer this time.

**'What are lima beans?' **

_'A horrible vegetable that is good for nothing but to feed pigs.' _

**'She's right. You DO sound like a little boy! If I ever get control of your body, I'm going to eat some so you can have the after taste of them.' **

"He has a boyfriend. His last girlfriend couldn't accept that he was with a man while with her, so she threw a fit and demanded he give up Jacob. Didn't happen."

"What did he do?" He asked, taking Yuffie's hand and walking to another stall.

"Tossed her away like a dirty diaper. He won't keep drama queens like that around. Too bad he attracts them."

"Did he attract you?"

"At first. I DID sleep with him a couple of times, when I first got here. But, we're just friends, Vinnie. We're not-"

**'Angry Cats can work on that guy too, Vincent. Great punishment for having sex with your mate.' **Chaos was mostly grumbling to himself, just loud enough for Vincent to hear.

_'No, Chaos.'_

"Yuffie, you do not have to explain your past decisions to me. We were nothing more than friends until yesterday."

"Wait a minute." Yuffie stopped walking, but kept a hold of his hand. "I just told you I slept with someone and it doesn't bother you?"

"It does bother me. I am jealous of any man that had you before me. But you are mine now, and that is what matters."

"You're such a great guy, Vinnie. If you told me something like that, I'd go and chase after the woman, wielding a golf putter or something."

"A creature of jealousy?" _I never thought she would be jealous over me. _That idea made him happy, especially when he imagined Yuffie running after a woman with a nine iron in her hand.

**'Not that there's anyone for her to be jealous over from sleeping with you. You COULD have had any number of women, what with the way they threw themselves at you. A few of them were ready to fuck you in the nearest corner or closet.' **

_'I did not want any of them.' _

**'I know, I know. I'd have kicked your mental ass if you HAD slept with any of them, though. Yuffie's your mate, not some street floozie. ' **

"When it comes to you, yeah I get jealous. If some lady starts to flirt with you, I'll have to poke her in the eye with the umbrella from her drink."

"I doubt that would be necessary."

"What world do you live in, Vinnie?" Yuffie started walking again, him beside her once again. "Do you honestly NOT see all those women ready to jump on your face? I always held your hand when we went places so that they couldn't try it. Dragging you around was just a good excuse."

"I was so pleased when you would take my hand, even though I thought it was only because you were dragging me somewhere I did not wish to go."

"You never had to go, you know." Yuffie was again looking at her feet, but she wore a smile instead of the frown he found on her face earlier.

"I will go where ever you wish me to. Is there anything else you need before we leave?"

"Nope. Oh, crap. I don't even know if there's a waffle iron at the house!"

"You have one."

"I do?"

"Yes."

"Oh, okay.


	12. Chapter 12

**I love 'Into the Darkness'. I highly recommend listening to it. Such a wonderful song. Sorry about the lateness of this. I hope none of you died from lack of updates. XD **

**I don't own FF VII or any of her characters. I just borrow them and make no profit from it. **

"Why can't I read you?"

Vincent was standing on a large wooden deck, leaning against the railing. He looked at the young man in front of him, considering what his answer should be. Joshua was nearly pouting at him. Yuffie was inside his house, talking on the phone with who he assumed to be Joshua's sister.

**'I hate men that pout. They're such pussies.' **

_'I recall a time or two when you were pouting.'_

**'HEY! I don't pout, jackass. I brood over what didn't go my way and plan my revenge.' **

"I do not wish you to."

"So...you can read people, then?"

"No."

"Then why can't I read you? You shouldn't be able to block me like that without being able to-"

"You are asking questions about things that are none of your concern."

"Sure they are!"

"How?"

"I want to know what your intentions are."

"Toward?"

"Toward Yuffie." He gestured with the beer in his hand, the condensation from it dripping onto the deck. Vincent had one as well, though it remained mostly untouched. "She seriously loves you, and if you're in this for a week or a month, then just leave. She was a wreck when she got here a couple of months ago. She didn't eat or sleep much for the first few weeks, just stayed curled up in her house."

_"_Why be concerned with a stranger?"

"I generally don't hear other people's thoughts or feelings without concentrating. I could feel her wherever I went in town. It was so bad that **I **started to act like her, curling up in the house and being miserable and depressed. So I went and coaxed her out of that house and, well..."

"Slept with her." Joshua blinked in surprise, blushing slightly. "You seem surprised."

"Uh, well, that's not something you tell your best friend's boyfriend, is it?"

"I suppose not."

**'Angry Cats! C'mon! It'll be fun! He'll scream like a girl.' **

"Did she tell you?" Vincent nodded, his eyes following Yuffie as she walked around the living room of Joshua's house while talking on the phone. "Did she tell you why she came here?"

"No."

"Did you ask?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"We do not pry into each other's secrets. She will tell me when she wishes to, and not before."

"Damn. I was hoping you'd know. She won't tell me either, and NO ONE can keep secrets from me. Still, I wonder what in the world could make Yuffie that messed up."

"I have no idea."

"Then I have a question for you." Vincent raised an eyebrow instead of speaking. "If no one can read you, who do you talk to?" He stared at Joshua without expression long enough to make the young man squirm and fidget. Silence from him was an almost tangible thing, making anyone that was around it nervous and begin to babble. Joshua, to his credit, did not attempt to fill in the silence.

"You need not concern yourself with that."

"Aw, come on! That's like baiting the hook! Who is it? I haven't noticed anyone that can 'talk' around here, so who is it? Yuffie?"

"No."

"Come on, how about a hint?" He gave Vincent an endearing look.

"I will not tell you again, do not concern yourself with it. No harm will come to Yuffie, so there is nothing for you to worry over."

"Right. I guess." Joshua took a drink of his beer, thinking. "You're not a very social creature, are you Vincent?"

"No."

"Is that your favorite word?"

"No."

"I really can't tell if that was a joke or not...still, I like you. You make Yuffie happy, and you're interesting. What instrument do you play?"

"Instrument?"

**'Instrument? You play an instrument?' **

"Your fingers have string calluses. Which instrument do you play?"

"I have not played an instrument...in years."

**'You play an instrument? I never knew that.' **

_'I just said I have not played in years.' _

**'I could help you remember, you know. It won't hurt or anything, unfortunately. Whaddya say?' **

_'Why are you concerned with this?' _

**'I like music. What? I can't like music?' **

_'It is...surprising.' _

"But which instrument?"

"Chello."

"Parents make you learn it?"

"No."

"So, you like music then."

"Yes."

"Sweet! Let's play sometime. No one around here plays anything but guitar."

"Sorry guys!" Yuffie said, joining them on the patio and handing Joshua his phone. "Nadeene talks your ear off no matter what you say." Vincent was quite happy to have her there to distract Joshua from his questioning.

"Give you the third degree, then?"

"Yeah, and it'll be worse when she's here in person. How long's she gone?"

"Another week. Then the whole family'll be here for the party."

"YAY! I want Nadeene to help me with my outfit."

**'Waaaaaaaaaaaaait a minute. Outfit? What kind of party is this?' **

_'A costume party. Why else would I have bought a costume?' _

**'Cause you want to play dress up like Cloud?' **

_'I do not wear dresses. Or wigs.' _

**'But you'll wear the lingerie? Seems kinda weird to me. You'd fit right in with the Transvestites though. I'm kidding! Geez, lighten up, will you? If you keep scowling like that, the kid's going to start bugging you again.' **Joshua was indeed looking at him curiously while talking to Yuffie. Vincent schooled his features to their normal expression.**'That's better! Now, play nice and I'll fix your memory so that you remember how to play.' **

_'Did you not hear me tell you no?' _

**'Huh? What, like I've ever listened to you before. I told you it wouldn't hurt.' **

_'No.' _

**'You're no fun, Vincent.' **

"What? I didn't know you could play music Vinnie!" Yuffie rounded on him, eyes full of delight, clasping both hands over her breasts. "Play something for me!"

"I am not sure I remember how." He could not bring himself to refuse her request, but he had no wish to disappoint her either.

**'You do now.' **

_'What are you talking about?' _

**'You remember now. I told you it wouldn't hurt, didn't I? Your lack of faith in me hurts, Vincent.' **

_'You are lucky you are insubstantial, Chaos, else I would throttle you.' _

**'You're welcome.' **

"Yeah, play something Vincent." Joshua was approaching the sliding glass doors that led to the living room. Yuffie took his hand and pulled him inside. He was led into another room, this one full of instrument cases and music stands. Sheet music with scribbled out notations were in untidy piles all around. "Here. You can use mine."

A cello emerged from a black case and was put into his hands. He was then given a stool to sit on. Vincent adjusted the height and stared at the bow in his hand, wondering if he would indeed remember how to play.

**'Tsk. Give me SOME credit. Just do it.' **

He sighed, and set the bow against the strings, experimenting with them. The skill had indeed come back, Vincent found, after tuning the instrument. Joshua was doing the same with his violin.

"Ready? You know 'Into the Darkness', right?"

"Yes."

It was a beautiful piece of music, making the darkness seem sweet instead of menacing. The fluid notes made it easy to become lost in the sounds and the feeling of the strings beneath the fingers. Vincent was indeed lost, not even noticing how Yuffie was smiling sweetly at him or how Joshua was as lost as he was. When the piece ended, he locked eyes with Yuffie for a moment.

"I forgot...how much I enjoyed playing."

"That was GREAT, Vinnie! I've never heard that song before."

"Yeah, that was great, Vincent. It's nice to be around someone that loves music as much as I do."

**'That was pretty impressive. I know some interesting tunes. I could teach you.' **

_'And what instrument could you possibly know how to play?' _

**'Enrighi. It's a wind instrument carved out of a fallen enemy's thigh bone. You'd like it.' **

_'I will make no such thing.' _

**'I can get you one. Made from ivory instead of bone. You humans and your delicate stomaches.' **

_'No. This no longer belongs to me.' _

**'What are you babbling about now?' **

"Vinnie?" Vincent snapped back to the present quickly. "What's the matter?"

"I...this...this belongs to a life I no longer live." He could feel Joshua stare at him, wondering at his words. That was quickly forgotten when Yuffie lifted his head in both her hands and kissed him gently.

"It can be in this one, too, Vinnie."

"I..." She was just looking at him, brimming with confidence and understanding. "...yes."

_How does she have such confidence in me? _

**'Are you kidding? She'd have confidence in you no matter what. Although I think she'd get a little upset if you started playing dress up with Cloud.' **


	13. Chapter 13

**Eh, life is so meh, sorry for lack of updates. Also, I'm very, VERY tempted to stop posting my stories on FFN. I am fed up with people blatantly plagiarizing my stories and ideas without even a disclaimer. Incredibly rude and shows a great deal of stupidity on their part. If you like an idea of mine, by all means run with it, but PLEASE PUT IT IN YOUR DISCLAIMER THAT IT ISN'T YOUR IDEA. **

**I don't own FF VII or any character in it. I just borrow them for my plot-bunnies to gnaw on. **

The first conversation between Nadeene and Vincent was interesting. Yuffie and Joshua were both sitting down, watching Nadeene fume at Vincent's lack of expression. He was, so far, the only person capable of thwarting Nadeene when she was in 'interrogation mode'. Yuffie didn't know if she wanted to giggle or offer sympathy to her friend.

"How old are you?" The question was shot out of nowhere at Vincent. It was meant to catch him off-guard and get him used to answering Nadeene.

"Why?"

"Cause you could be too old for her." Yuffie snorted while drinking some water. Vincent remained silent, like he was thinking about something. His eyes were slightly unfocused, so he must have been talking with Chaos. _Man, I really, REALLY want to know what they talk about sometimes. Bet it's interesting._

"Twenty-eight."

"What do you do for a job?"

"I work with the WRO."

"You mean you work FOR the WRO."

"No. I do not work for them." She frowned more at this. Yuffie was happy to see her friend dumbfounded by Vincent. It sounded mean, but no one had been able to do that before now. Joshua seemed to be teetering between being amused and curious.

"Then, what, exactly, do you do?"

"The Commissioner asks me for favors now and then."

"The Commissioner of the WRO asks you for favors." Vincent nodded. "Who are you that they have to ASK you for FAVORS?"

"A former Turk."

"WHAT?!" Nadeene shot out of her seat at that. "You mean to tell me you're a Turk?!"

"No. I was once a Turk."

"Well, when did you retire, if you're not a Turk anymore?"

"No one 'retires' from the Turks. You are a Turk until death."

"Umm...so that means you died?"

"I am still alive."

"Right. So when did you escape the psycho ward again?"

"Never. The monthly psychological tests for Turks gave me a clean bill of health." Nadeene was frowning hard at him, trying to figure out how Vincent could say something like that and still be telling the truth with a straight face.

Yuffie was frowning too, but not for the same reasons. Vincent never revealed things about himself, yet he had just given two strangers the truth about his past, even if it was severely edited. _I would have thought he'd just ignore the questions, or get mad. I remember when he almost pulled a gun on me for asking him questions. It took me weeks to get that much info out of him, and Nadeene and Joshua get it in one evening._ Vincent looked at her, and leaned closer to speak with her.

"Is something wrong? You look upset."

"_Why did you tell them that? You tried to shoot me for asking some of those questions, remember?" _Yuffie switched to Wutainese so that the others wouldn't understand what she said. She immediately regretted speaking. Even if his face revealed nothing of what he was thinking, his eyes winced.

"_The best way to stop the questions seemed to be by dumbfounding her with the truth. I did not mean to upset you. Forgive me." _

"_Vinnie, it's okay. I'm just jealous that you let them know so easily." _

"_You do and will know more than they every will, Yuffie." _Vincent took her hand in his and gently kissed it as a sort of apology.

"If you're done excluding us from your conversation?" Yuffie had a feeling that Nadeene would be tapping her foot if she were standing up. "Were you ever married?"

"No."

"Any kids?"

"No."

"Pets?"

"No."

"Why don't you have pets? Don't you like animals?"

"I have chocobos."

"What kind?"

"White."

"That's a myth! There aren't any white chocobos!"

"There are."

"How old are you again?"

"Is there a point to this...interrogation?"

"I'm not about to let Yuffie go out with some guy that I don't approve of."

"It is her choice, not yours."

"You really bug me!" Nadeene hit the pillow she was sitting next to on the couch with a loud 'smack'. "You don't have any sort of facial expressions, you don't fidget or ANYTHING! You lie too well, too!"

"Uh, Sis, you-"

"Shut up, Josh! I want to know why this guy's sitting here lying! You're NOT twenty-eight, I can tell when people are lying and YOU ARE LYING!"

"You know this how?" Nadeene shut her mouth quickly, gulping back whatever it was she was going to say. "You have very crude usage of your abilities. Waiting until they are mastered to use them is a wise decision. They could easily be turned against you." Red-faced with anger, she worked her jaw a time or two before getting her voice to say anything.

"YOU'RE STILL LYING! It doesn't matter if I've mastered anything or not! What are you hiding?"

"Enough. I have tolerated this only because you are Yuffie's friend." Yuffie winced at Vincent's voice. It was short, his words clipped and the syllables pronounced exactly. He only sounded like that when he was angry. Nadeene seemed to be pinned to the spot by his glare, wide-eyed. Red eyes and glares are a potent mix. "You demand answers as though you are entitled to them, thinking that your youth and pretty face will keep you free of consequences."

"But...I just want to make sure Yuffie's not going to get hurt! I-"

"And that means you deserve to know what kind of skeleton is in a person's closet?"

"I'm not asking that, I'm-"

"You are." Vincent stood up, still glaring at her. "And if you must know, I am nearly sixty years old. Good evening. Yuffie, I will see you later." Then he walked out the door, the eyes of everyone in the room on the doorway he disappeared through.

"Dammit Nadeene, I told you not to do that! But you just had to go and do it!" Yuffie frowned at her friend. "Vinnie doesn't like talking about himself cause he's had a sad life. I don't WANT him to think about all that bad stuff. THAT's why I told you not to get nosy!"

"I didn't think you were serious!"

"Sis, even I could have told you that. He's anti-social to a fault, but he came here cause Yuffie asked him to. That's enough for me." Joshua set an empty beer bottle on the coffee table, frowning at it.

"You're not the least little bit suspicious about how he lied?"

"Vincent didn't lie. He didn't tell the truth, either. But I wouldn't try scanning him again, Nadeene. He says he can't 'read' people, but he knew when you were doing it, and when I was trying to do it. I'm not worried about him being with Yuffie, though."

"You just like him cause he likes music." A very level stare was directed at her brother, who laughed and rubbed the back of his head a little.

"Well...yeah?" A pillow hit his head and he laughed. "Come off it, Sis. You're just mad that he put you in your place. He's a nice guy. Likes my steaks, too."

"Why do I have an idiot for a brother?" She looked over at Yuffie apologetically. "And why am I an idiot friend? I hope he's not too pissed off."

"He'll be okay."

**Later...**

"Vinnie?" She walked toward the only light in the house, which turned out to be the one beside her couch. He was...lounging on it, barefoot and reading a book. _Why can't I look that good on a couch? _It took him a moment to come back to reality from his book, eyes calm and relaxed. "Hey."

"Hello." Vincent put his book down before she sat down on the edge of the couch. He was taking up the rest of the cushions. She didn't mind, because being in close quarters with him was a good thing to her mind. One arm wrapped around her waist as she hugged him around the neck. Her head was under his chin, eyes closed, listening to he sound of him breathing. "I hope you did not cut your evening short on account of me."

"Nope. Nadeene's going to bug you until you forgive her, by the way." He chuckled softly, stroking her hair. Yuffie sighed happily. "You're amazing, Vinnie."

"Why is that?"

"You just are." He laughed again, this time shaking his head. "Did you eat anything?"

"Yes. Are you hungry?"

"Nah, I just wanted to make sure you ate something. Old habits die hard, I guess." There was a time when Vincent ate next to nothing, disdaining both food and company. Yuffie would pester him until he ate something, even if it was just bread. Eventually, he would eat what she gave him without protest. "Hey! You have a costume for the party, right?"

"Yes."

"What is it!? Tell me!"

"It is a surprise."

"BOOOOOOOOO! That's no fair! Now I'll die of curiosity!" He let out a real laugh and hugged her tighter. "You think me dying like that is funny? That's so mean!"

"I certainly hope you do not expire of curiosity. The party is less than two weeks away, surely you can hold out until then?"

"I guess...and here I was going to tell you what my costume was..."

"Whatever it is, I am sure you will be lovely in it." Yuffie sat up, blankly looking Vincent in the face. "Yes?"

"You aren't the least little bit curious about what it is?"

"I am. Unlike you, I am a patient person."

"Yeah, I know. I wonder if Red will come as the lion that roars in the beginning of movies." She snickered at the thought, even if Red would never do it.

"Somehow I doubt that."

"Well, Barret will probably be Mr. T." Vincent shook his head at the thought. "I can't wait to see everyone. It's been so long."

"Yes."

"Do you think they'll freak out, Vinnie?"

"About?"

"Us."

"Most likely. Are you worried?"

"No. I'd just like it they were, you know, supportive of it. I've had my fill of people being unsupportive." _Oops, didn't mean to say that out loud..._ Vincent remained silent, running his fingers through her hair and breathing calmly. Even his heartbeat was at a calm pace. _How does he stay so calm? I get upset or excited at the drop of a hat. I guess it doesn't matter. _Yuffie closed her eyes, willing her heat to beat as calmly as Vincent's. She was a sleep before she knew it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Wow, I've been working on this for a while now. Just couldn't decide how to get this chapter done. Pair that with travel plans and there just isn't time for anything! No smuff in this chapter, but I have a nice scene in a chapter coming up. :) Oh, and I love Dane Cook. Such an inspiration for Chaos. Heee.**

**I don't own FF VII or any of her characters. My plot bunnies just gnaw on it. A whole lot. XD**

**'Hey, I'm not done reading that page yet.' **

Vincent sighed, and left the page open. Yuffie, who had been using him as a pillow for an afternoon nap, stirred at the movement. Earlier, she had crawled over and around his body, positioning herself against the back of the couch and draping half of her body on his chest before falling asleep. He had helped her remove a pillow or two, to make her more comfortable before going back to his reading.

**'Huh, she's cute when she sleeps.' **

_'Yes. Are you finished with that page?' _

**'Yep. It's kinda funny how you like reading vampire novels, Vincent.'**

_'I happen to like this particular author. It is no fault of mine what the subject matter is.'_

**'Yeah, right. You started to read them after Yuffie said you looked like a vampire. Looking for pointers on vampire behavior and fashion?'**

_'No.'_

**'Well, if you were, these books aren't that far off from the truth.'**

_'What is off about them?'_

**'For starters, vampires are pussies. They get all scared of sunlight and wooden fences. AND they can bleed to death easily, which also means that they starve to death at the same time.' **

_'You sound very sure of your knowledge.' _

**'I should. I got to take part in a world-wide vampire genocide! We had a blast watching them starve and bleed to death simultaneously. They even tried to lap up the blood puddles from their comrades.' **Chaos gave an amused snicker at the memory. Fortunately, he did not share it with Vincent.

_'Why were they condemned to death by demons?'_

**'Cause those stupid little bitches were mucking things up in this world. Real vampires need the living blood of another human to keep their body working, but they also need to take the essence of another human's soul to stay in this world. They went around draining people of life, but not killing them, and that mucked up the whole lifestream. There wasn't anything left of them to be reborn again, so the Planet started dying. We had to go and get rid of them so that it wouldn't die.' **

_'You care so much about the fate of the Planet? That is surprising.' _

**'Not really. Self-preservation is priority number ONE for a demon. Everything else comes second. Except sex. But it's against the rules to attack while your enemy is having sex.' **

_'Is that why the second level of hell was created? A safe zone from enemies?' _

**'Right on! You should try using your brain more often, Vincent. You'd have been between Yuffie's legs instead of just being between the sheets all these years.'** A few moments of silence went by, presumably while Chaos was reading the next page of the book. **'Kinda makes me wonder where this guy found a vampire to tell him all this though. Or maybe he's one of the few that are left.' **

_'They still exist?' _

**'Yep. Under strict rules and surveillance. Only about six or so left though. They aren't allowed to make anymore of themselves. Must really suck to be part of a dying breed. Okay, I'm done with that page.' **

Yuffie stirred once again as he turned the page, mumbling something before settling back down. Vincent stroked the hair from her face absentmindedly, which made her sigh happily. She then lifted her head and glanced sleepily around the room before blinking at him.

"How c'n you read in th' dark?"

"I have no problem seeing in the dark." She blinked at him again before yawning widely. "Did you rest well?"

"Mmm hmm."

**'Damn, did you know that sound is almost identical to the sound women make when giving head?' **Vincent closed his eyes before rolling them. **'I'm serious. In fact, it's what she'd say after you told her you were about to c-' **

_'I get the point. And that is nothing like the sound she just made.'_

**'Oooooh! Speaking from experience with her, Vincent?' **

_'That is none of your business.' _

**'So she HAS made that noise for you! Go Vincent! Go Vincent! It's your birthday! It's your birthday!' **

_'Please stop that.' _

**'Stop what?' **

_'Singing and dancing.' _

**'Nah. I've got a tap routine to perform too, once this is done.' **

"Vinnie?" Yuffie was tugging on his shirt, trying to get his attention. "What's he saying?"

"More of what he is doing. And you would rather not know what he was saying." She quirked an eyebrow at him. "Let me correct that, I do not wish to repeat what he was saying."

"Oh. So, what's he doing? Or do you not want to say that either?"

"He is...tap dancing."

"With a white tipped baton thing?" He nodded and she sputtered and laughed. "That is too funny...but not for you. I'm sorry you have to witness it!" Yuffie sat up slightly and kissed him. Since concentrating on kissing Yuffie was preferable to 'watching' Chaos perform, he ignored the demon.

**'You're going to miss the finale!' **There was an image of Chaos spinning around, and coming to a halt with a final 'click' of his shoes. **'Great, wasn't it? Damn it, you're ignoring me again, aren't you? That's okay, I'll just do it again later on.' **Vincent was paying more attention to the fact that Yuffie was pulling away from him and getting off the couch than to Chaos. He sat up himself, kissing her before she got more than two feet away from him.

"I'll stay here with you all night, but that means no dinner, and I'm hungry." Vincent sighed, but allowed her to get up. He followed her into the kitchen, offering to help with whatever she was going to prepare.

**'Good show, by the way.' **

_'Congratulating yourself?' _

**'No, I was congratulating you, dumb ass.' **

_'On what?' _

**'The show you just put on! A couple of your friends are still slack-jawed on the back porch.' **He glanced out the window, finding Cloud, Tifa and Reeve outside. **'She's pretty hot with her mouth like that. It's like an invitation!' **

_'Please keep such lewd images to yourself.' _Chaos snorted and ignored him.

"Yuffie, I am going to let the others inside."

"Others...?"

"They are outside, staring into the living room."

"Oh, okay." She paused to blink, and blushed slightly at what their friends had seen. "I didn't get enough to feed everyone, but they can stay if they want." He nodded, and went back into the living room, opening the sliding glass door. Three shocked faces stared back at him.

"Most visitors come to the front door." Cloud just blinked at him, looking remarkably like a blond haired monkey, while Tifa's jaw was moving as though she wanted to say something but couldn't. Reeve was the most composed of the group.

"Well, we were hoping to surprise Yuffie, but it seems the two of you got the better of us." He grinned slightly, and turned his head to look at Cait Sith. The robotic cat had leaped onto his shoulder from the railing. "Didn't they, my friend?"

"Aye! Never thought I'd see that when we came for a visit. I had to look away, lest my whiskers turn red."

"Well, are we allowed to visit for a little while, or are you 'otherwise engaged' at the moment?" Vincent stepped aside, motioning them to enter the house. "Thank you. Ah, Cloud, Tifa, we've been invited in, you might want to start walking right about now. Yes, that's right. There's nothing more active than boiling water in here, so it's safe."

**'I always did like Reeve.' **

_'Why?' _Vincent liked the man as well, even if he was slightly strange.

**'Cause it takes one sick individual to make that robotic cat talk and act like that. That's a man I can talk with.' **

_'Thank God that you have never been allowed to. The world would no longer be safe.' _

**'Yeah. Damn shame, too.' **

"Hey guys!" Yuffie was waving a spatula at them as they entered the kitchen, smiling. Reeve smiled back, but the other two seemed tongue tied.

"Yuffie!" Cait Sith hopped off of Reeve's shoulder and onto the counter. "How you been, lassie? Nearly made my whiskers blush seeing you play tonsil hockey with Vincent."

"Eh, yeah." She was not blushing any more than she had been before then entered. Oddly enough, it eased most of the tension Vincent felt. A breath he had not realized he was holding escaped in a soft sigh. "Things are great! Did you guys just get here?"

"An hour or so ago. The others are at the inn." Reeve said. "We all wondered just where Vincent was, since he didn't seem to be at the inn. Much better accommodations here with you, Yuffie, I'm sure."

"Damn right! My food is WAAAY better than some inn."

**'Not to mention that 'Mmm Hmm' sound you get to hear.' **

It did not take long for Tifa and Cloud to excuse themselves. Reeve walked them to the door, shooing Yuffie back to her cooking when she started to go with them. Cait Sith decided to walk them to the inn, just in case they got lost on the way.

"You know, Cid is going to owe Sherra and me a great deal of money." Reeve said, returning to his chair in the kitchen. He was watching the two of them curiously.

"How come?" Yuffie was pulling plates from a cabinet, but Vincent removed them from her hands and set the table for her.

"Oh, just that the two of us knew that the two of you would get together eventually. Cid heard us talking about it, and made it a bet. He was so very sure that he would win. Shall I help you with that, Vincent?"

"No."

"Ah, well, can't say that I didn't try to help out. Three place settings? Am I invited to dinner as well?"

"Yes."

"Well, thank you. Mind if I ask just how long this has been going on? For the bet. I'd like to tweak Cid's nose a bit before collecting my due."

"Since I arrived here."

"Which was?"

"Several weeks ago."

"Fabulous. Oh, and I'm very happy for you, by the way. You've both been making eyes at each other since you met, so it was just a matter of time."

"I did not 'make eyes' at Yuffie."

"You most certainly did, my friend."

**'You certainly did! Don't you remember that month I made you hear the sound of someone vomiting every night at two-forty-seven? That was for denying you wanted her.' **

"Alright! Food is here and ready to be eaten! Oh crap, did I forget silverware?" Yuffie was looking at both of her hands, which were holding serving dishes. Then she looked at the table and smiled. "Aw, thanks Vinnie! I'm so glad you remember stuff like that."

"You are welcome."

"That smells delicious, Yuffie."

"Mmm Hmm!"

"You know," Reeve said, taking a seat opposite Vincent. "That's a sound remarkably similar to the one a woman makes when-"

"Reeve."

"Yes, Vincent?"

"Be quiet."

**'THAT'S why I like Reeve, RIGHT THERE. Great minds think alike.' **

"Ah, well then, if this looks as wonderful as it smells, Yuffie, it will be nothing short of delicious. You certainly don't spare anything for presentation, either."

"I try! Now dig in!"

Reeve left them a short time after dinner, with a promise to stay longer next time. Yuffie had walked him to the door, coming back to the kitchen quickly to finish washing the dishes. She was humming to herself, smiling. It was something that indicated what sort of mood Yuffie was in.

**'Guess she's in a good mood. Maybe she's thought of a way to get some of that money Reeve is going to get from Cid?' **

_'That would not surprise me.' _

**'Me either.' **

"How's your book, Vinnie?"

"Excellent."

"Hee. You really like that author! I tried reading him, but after meeting you those vampires sure seemed to be pansies. Plus you're WAY better looking than they ever could be."

**'Even your mate thinks vampires are pansies!' **

_'You enjoy those books as much as I. You have little room to speak of the subject matter.' _

"I should hope you to hold me in higher esteem than those creatures."

"Mmm Hmm! You bet I do!"

**'Hell Vincent! I'm outta here. If she's going to keep making that sound, at least get her to do it while giving you head.' **

"Thank you, Yuffie."

"Huh? You're welcome! Just let me know if you need any other compliments, Vinnie."

"Not for that." Vincent shut a cabinet door, then hugged Yuffie from behind, pulling her against his chest. She tilted her head to look up at him. The angle was awkward, but he could see the curious expression on her face. "I was worried."

"'Bout what?"

"That you would be embarrassed around the others."

"What's to be embarrassed about?"

"Nothing. It was a foolish thing to worry over. But thank you none the less." Yuffie managed to turn around so that she could return the embrace.

"There's no way possible that I'd be embarrassed about being with you. You're the most awesomest guy EVER." She lifted her head to smile at him, fully expecting the kiss she received. "Keep kissing me like that and I won't let you get back to reading your book."

"You are infinitely more interesting than that book." He laid several soft kisses on her neck. "But could we go somewhere less visible from outside?" She giggled.

"I thought there was nothing to be embarrassed about, Vinnie."

"There is not. I simply refuse to let anyone but myself see you without clothes."

"Possessive, aren't we?" She sounded more pleased than anything else at his words.

"Very much so."

"I like that."

"Hn?"

"And that. C'mon, let's go."

**I LOVE Chaos. He's just so perverted and demented. Heh. Hope you enjoyed! **

**Taggy**


	15. Chapter 15

**Kweh! Been gone from writing for far too long. WoW is addicting and fun! Also, I've been working on a big piece that is slow going. But bits and pieces of this and other stories creep up on me now and again. **

**I don't own FF VII or any of her characters. Or any thing else of value besides my own little ideas. All else is property or Square Enix or whatever it's called now. **

"So, what d'ya think?" Yuffie twirled around in her costume, careful not to let the skirt fly up too far. Nadeene gave her a wolf whistle, which made her fall onto the bed laughing.

"You're HAWT, Yuffie! I wish I could wear stuff like that."

"You totally could, Nadeede. I think you'd look great!"

"Nah, Little Red Riding Hood is supposed to be, you know, LITTLE. Which I'm not. There aren't any good costumes for tall girls."

"But," Tifa said, turning away from applying makeup in the mirror, "she's a SEXY Little Red Riding Hood. The more legs you show wearing those outfits, the better." Tifa and Nadeene had become quick friends, thus the reason they were all together in Nadeene's bedroom getting ready for the costume party. Yuffie had wanted to spy on Vincent getting ready, because she was insanely curious about what he was dressing up as, but he always seemed to know when she was around, so spying wasn't really an option.

"Yeah, and the more boobs you show. Men are so easily distracted by legs and boobs."

"Tell me about it. I'm getting a shirt that says 'My Eyes Are Up There!' with an arrow pointing up." Yuffie rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Oh please. At least you HAVE boobs, Tifa. I have to use a push-up bra to get any real cleavage."

"Yeah, right. That's why Vincent takes every opportunity to look at them. Don't think I don't notice where his eyes go when you run around in a bikini." Tifa had been shocked at first by Yuffie's relationship with Vincent, but she had accepted it before any of the others. Barrett gave her weird looks still, and Cid just glared at her. He was grumpy about all the gil he handed over to his wife, Shera, and Reeve.

"HAHA! Look at her blush!" Yuffie threw a pillow at Nadeene, which she ducked away from, laughing. "Muwahaha! I'm not Robina Hood for nothing!"

"C'mon you guys!" Tifa said, walking to the door. "We're going to be late!"

"It's an all night party, Boobs, you can't be late for it..."

"I know but the guys are all waiting for us at the fountain."

"You go and meet them then, Nadeene's got to find her bow and arrows."

"Ok! See you later!" Tifa virtually danced out of the room, humming to herself. Yuffie privately wondered how she could do that without falling down in that dress. Nadeene came out of her closet with a toy bow and arrow set, and they set off after Tifa.

Costa del Sol was alive, all its inhabitants milling around the streets in costumed glory. A few women wore little more than strategically placed body paint. They were, of course, followed around by a pack of 'wolves' in Zuit suits.

"Man, I love living here, Nadeene! Look at this place!"

"I know! I'd never live anywhere else." Nadeene's eyes were glittering at a well built man wearing a Tarzan costume. "LET ME KNOW IF YOU CAN'T FIND JANE! I'M AVAILABLE!" she yelled. The man smiled and gave her a thumbs-up. "Score one for me!"

"You're such a nut-job."

"Whaaaat? He was HAWT!"

"Didn't say he wasn't."

"Hee. You found a beautiful man, Yuffie, now I want one!"

"Well, how about an older guy, like him?" Yuffie said, pointing over to a patio where a mummy was chasing after a girl in a short skirt, trying to slide a hand up her thigh. The girl didn't seem to mind too much, because the hand kept almost reaching it's destination.

"EW! He's like a thousand years old! Probably has the worst case of age-induced impotence EVER." They laughed and continued to pick out men from the crowd as a partner for Nadeene. The elf wandering around in front of a salon was entirely too metro-sexual. A guy dressed as Freddie Mercury completely turned them off. "I mean, can you imagine him sitting in bed and brushing the knots out of his chest hair?"

"GROSS!"

"Hey, Yuffie! There's Josh and Jacob! Let's go!" Nadeene ran ahead, waving at her brother and his friend. Yuffie started to follow suit when two arms reached out and grabbed her, one covering her mouth and the other wrapping around her waist and arms. She was quickly pulled into a dark alley behind some crates.

Not one to take attempted kidnapping lightly, she fought back, escaping for a moment but then finding herself gently pressed against a brick wall, hands held at the wrist over her head. She glared at the man pinning her to the wall.

"Dammit, Vinnie, you scared the crap outta me!"

"My apologies." Vincent leaned in and brushed his lips against her neck. "Had I know you were wearing such a provocative outfit, neither of us would have left the house." He kissed her neck again, making her shiver.

"Aren't vampires supposed to bite?"

"Hmm...that can be arranged, but we would miss the party."

"So?" Yuffie felt his lips curve into a smile before kissing her neck again.

"A shame Nadeene will begin searching for you soon."

"Booooo." Yuffie pouted at him when he pulled away. "Gawd you're a smexy vampire, Vinnie. So yummy." He was dressed to the nines with a long velvet cape, ruffled shirt and knee-high boots. The jeweled pin holding the cape closed at the neck was blood red. Combined with his red eyes and pale skin, the costume was perfect. "Like something directly out of a bodice-ripper."

"I hoped it would meet with your approval." Vincent said, bowing over her hand. "Shall we join the others?" He held an arm out as though to escort her. Yuffie giggled and hugged his arm with both of hers.

"Sure, but people are going to think we slipped off to do the naughty coming out of a dark alley like this."

"Ridiculous. I would take you somewhere more discrete."

"Hehe. You like my outfit, Vinnie?"

"Perhaps too much."

"Hehe." It wasn't long until they reached their friends at the fountain. Tifa was standing next to Cloud, who was wearing an orange karate gi with the arms torn off. Barrett was wearing a pirate costume and was already drinking with Cid. Cid looked like an old time pilot, wearing a hat with goggles attached and a scarf over a flying jacket. Reeve was dressed as Zorro, Cait Sith was Puss in Boots next to him. They all waved at the couple walking toward them, with the exception of Cid, who huffed and glared at them. Shera slapped his arm, making him huff again and grumble under his breath.

"Vincent! Yuffie! Get over here so we can start throwing toasters!"

**What in the world is Reeve doing, throwing toasters at a costume party? Stay tuned to find out! **

**Taggy**


	16. Chapter 16

**Kweh! Here's another update for you! Might be some smut next chapter, but that's still in the works. 33**

**I don't own FFVII or any of it's characters. I just borrow them and make no money from it. **

**'Hey, Vincent?' **

_'Yes?'_

**'You fill this role too well.' **

_'How is that?' _

**'You just do. Your mate is going to love it, though.' **

_'That was the entire purpose of getting this costume.' _

**'You just like the cape. It makes that 'swooshing' noise when you make a quick movement. Aren't you glad I told you to buy it?' **

_'Yes.' _Vincent was scanning the throngs of people that had gathered in the central market place of Costa del Sol. Yuffie said she would wait for him near the fountain with Joshua and Nadeene. Everyone was wearing costumes, with some of the women wearing little more than body paint. He was given several compliments on his costume, which he accepted with a nod.

**'Shit...Vincent, we need to go skin a wolf real quick. I'm pretty sure there's one outside of town.'**

_'Why would I do something like that?_ '

**'Cause you should have been the Big Bad Wolf.'**

_'Why?'_

**'Little Red Riding Hood looks ready to be eaten.' **Chaos gave a mental nod in the direction of the fountain, indicating that Vincent should look there as well. Yuffie was walking along with Nadeene. It took someone bumping into him for Vincent to realize that he had stopped walking and was staring at Yuffie. Her costume, while not indecent, was certainly provocative. The skirt fell just below what would have been scandalous, with white stockings that ended just below the hem. The blouse did absolutely nothing to hide the size and shape of her breasts. **'Your mate really WOULD pick an outfit like that. And, uh, Vincent?' **

_'Yes?'_

**'You really should leave drooling to Galian. Plus, it doesn't go with your costume to have spit stains on your cloak.' **

_'I am not drooling.' _

**'You keep on deluding yourself, pal.' **

Vincent waited until Nadeene ran off toward the fountain to make a move. He grabbed her from behind and quickly darted into an alley, wary of fists and feet thrown at him. Quickly turning her to face him, Vincent pinned her against the brick wall behind some crates. Yuffie glared at him until he kissed her neck.

**'Uhh, are you really going to have sex behind some crates?'** Chaos sounded like he disapproved of the idea.

_'No.' _

**'Good, cause there's someone else that wants this spot. A guy dressed as a mummy is planning on fucking some little tart here. He's been running his hands up her thighs all night and he finally got to taste the honey pot. Can't figure out why he wants privacy, seeing as he's been licking her- ' **

_'Must you go into such detail?' _

**'Well, everyone around has been watching them go at it orally, what's the big deal with fucking her in public where everyone can watch that too? Unless he has a high pitched moan and he'll sound like a girl in front of all his friends.' **

_'It does not matter.' _

**'Oh, ok. Well, they're headed this way, so I suggest leaving now.' **

Vincent offered his arm to Yuffie, prying himself away from her with difficulty. Her outfit was distracting enough that he paid little attention to anything that was not Yuffie. It was not until Reeve spoke that he paid attention to reality.

"Reeve, you can not throw toasters." Reeve almost pouted.

"Why not? Cait and I have a bag full of them!" The man lifted the top of a black back and opened it, revealing a pile of bright, shining toasters. "Do you know how long it takes to gather this many toasters? And fill them with jam?" Yuffie snickered into Vincent's arm. The rest of the group just stared at the toasters and Reeve alternately. Vincent alone kept his composure.

"You can not throw toasters."

"I wasn't going to throw them at people, Vincent. I have targets made already!" Cait pulled out several rolls of paper from his own little bag, and opened one. It was a man, bent over with his pants around his ankles and face turned to smile at anyone behind him. "See? You can't tell me you never wanted to throw a toaster full of jam at someone mooning you. Plus, the jam leaves behind a sticky mess on top of bruises left from the toasters."

**'HAAAHAAAAHAAAA! I LOVE THIS MAN! Can't you let me talk to him? Just once? I want to see if he'll implement my crime reduction plan.' **

_'I do not wish to know what that is.' _

**'Glad you asked! See, you take a dildo, and you smack it across the face of criminals and parade them around the streets with penis shaped welts on their faces! No one will commit a crime again!' **

_'...' _

**'You're no fun, Vincent...' **

"Reeve, can we turn it into a game?" Yuffie asked. "You know, whoever gets the biggest splatter of jam on the ass wins?"

"I know!" Cait Sith was hopping around in a circle excitedly. "The winner will get this-" He pulled out a toaster, bigger and brighter than the rest. "toaster full of strawberry jam!"

"What's so fucking special about a toaster full of strawberry jam?" Cid spat the question out around his cigarette.

"The other toasters are filled with grape jam." Cid stalked off, grumbling to himself. He stopped and turned to yell back at the rest. "What the hell are you standing here for? There's a bunch of crates we can use to set the targets on in an alley back here."

**'Shouldn't you warn him?' **

_'No.' _

"Good idea, Cid! I'll help fetch the crates. Here Cloud," Reeve handed the bag of toasters to him. "you take these over to that wall while we get the crates." Yuffie and Cait Sith were already clearing an area near a wall of debris and any pieces of property that might get damaged. Cloud stood still, looking at the bag as though it held vipers instead of toasters. Vincent surprised everyone, including Chaos, when he followed Cid and Reeve to the alley.

**'Um, will you warn him now?' **

_'No.' _

**'Ok, this is getting weird.' **

_'It will amuse you.'_

**'...' **

They reached the crates, Vincent, Cid and Reeve each taking one from the stack at the edge of the alley. The couple behind the crates stared in shock as their cover was taken away by three men that did not bat an eye at two people engaged in sexual intercourse in public.

" 'Scuse us, we need these."

"Yes, we'll return them as soon as we're done. Although I suspect you'll be done by then. And they may be a bit sticky." Reeve said, carrying his crate easily. Few people knew or realized how strong Reeve actually was.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" The mummy yelled, quickly separating from the girl and pulling his pants up. The girl set her costume to rights as well. The man, obviously a little drunk, took a swing at Reeve's head, and missed. Reeve set his crate down and drew the sword at his side. It was a standard plastic handled costume sword, but the blade, oddly long and wobbly , gave a strange 'twack' sound as it struck the mummy across the face. It hit him hard enough that he went down, clutching at his face.

"You shall wear the mark of Justice, for all to see!" Reeve sheathed his 'sword' and took hold of his crate again. Cid followed suit. Vincent looked at the man just long enough for him to take his hands away from his face, revealing a long smudge of make up in the shape of a penis.

**'Was that what I think it was?' **

_'Yes.'_

**'HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!'** Vincent spent the next ten minutes listening to Chaos roll around in laughter. Every time he stopped, the demon would start laughing again. The game, which had been dubbed 'Toaster Splat' by Yuffie and Cait Sith, was well into it's second round before Chaos composed himself enough to speak.

**'Seriously, Vincent, let me talk to Reeve. Think of the hilarity that would result!' **

_'No.' _

"Yaaay! I won!" Yuffie was jumping up and down, the motion revealing more leg than usual for her costume. "Vinnie, I won! I won the Strawberry Jam-filled Toaster! I'm so excited!" Yuffie hugged him, still hopping up and down as much as a person could with their arms wrapped around another person's torso.

"Ahem." Cait was standing in front of the group, a shining toaster beside him. "An honorable effort was put forth by all who participated this evening. I am here to present the winner with her prize! A lovely, shiny toaster, polished until you can see the reflection of your reflection in your eyes when looking at it, filled with delectable strawberry jam made from fruit picked during the full moon by virgin maidens! Yes, ladies and gentlemen, a prize worthy of kings and emperors!" Cait lifted the toaster and handed it to Yuffie. "And, we have a special round for our winner! Yes!" Cait pulled out another target, and attached it to one of the crates. It was a drawing of Rufus Shinra mooning his audience. Yuffie squealed with delight. Cait moved out of the line of fire, giving Yuffie a chance to aim. "Could we have silence please? Yuffie, it's all yours!"

Yuffie shifted her position a few times, then gave the toaster a heave that sent it spinning. When it hit the target, directly on the left cheek, a giant splatter of jam spread out over the rest of the target, including the face.

"Take that! HA!" Yuffie walked over to where Vincent was standing and hugged him again. "Wasn't that a great shot, Vinnie?"

"Yes." He made an effort not to pull her closer. "Though, I would like to know how long it will be until I get you to myself."

"Um, you can have me to yourself anytime you want." Vincent could almost feel her blush. He smiled at her hair.

"Then you are mine as soon as we get home." Yuffie shivered slightly.

"Okay. Do you wanna go home now?" She was playing with the fabric of his shirt.

"I will wait, you have been looking forward to this evening for weeks."

**'You're so stupid sometimes...she wants you to steal her away for a quickie then come back to the party. Sheesh.' **

_'I want to enjoy her, not rush.' _

**'Who says you won't enjoy it? You can take your time later, right now you should take her to that estate garden to the east and fuck her before she finds a stack of crates to hide behind with you.' **

_'...' _

**'Knew you'd see things her way. See you later, Vincent.' **


End file.
